The Court of Thorns
by Dawnblade2015
Summary: Ten years have passed since Nuada made Pen his queen, Ten years of peace and the establishment of a Freehold where the Singers rule preserving and sharing knowledge with all the kingdoms human and Sidhe. Then on a Samhain night, riders in red ring mail appear on the road demanding directions to the High Court, Signaling the return of a race long thought banished...The Aen Elle
1. Returning

They had come in a rush of cold and a flash of a portal on Samhain eve. The first messengers of the Aen Elle, Red Riders, seeking the land's ruler. A scared crofter pointed them in the direction of the High Court, Nuada's Court...The portal flashed three more times as more riders came through. They road on, leaving a swath of trouble in their wake.

#

Pen frowned into her mug. She'd been somewhat "hiding" from her royal duties for a few hours in the Orb-weaver. Around her bustled the Freehold known as The Court of Thorns. Few if any would have suspected she was the lady freeholder, The Lady Thorn, let alone that she was the High Queen. She wasn't the only one "hiding" today. Nuada and ordained to join her for a few hours.

"Drinks say they find us..." Pen said.

Nuada smirked at her and ordered a whiskey. The strong liquor was more expensive than the Cider she was drinking. This was suspicious as she hadn't told the guard where she was.

"You told them where we would be didn't you?"

"No, I just know the guards well, yours and mine." He said, downing the amber liquid, "...There are rumors spreading, something is coming..."

Troubling reports had come in the last few days, ones that had them here in the tavern to discuss things outside of the hearing of their advisors. They would have to be in agreement before they planed with their advisors.

"I've heard them too, the Red Riders are abroad once more...or so they say." She said. "Whatever it actually is, has more than a few of my fellow humans spooked and spooked good."

He looked about the tavern. Tindel, the Barkeep, was trying to calm down a very frightened young man. Nuada rose, he'd see what was up and try to talk to the young man.

"...I will go see what has spooked the boy." He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "And Aethen is near the bar."

She frowned at him over her mug, it would stand the Night elf would find them first as Tindel was his lover. She watched Aethen down whatever was in his mug and rise to escort her out.

"I have to get back to the Guildhall, we are expecting a new class of students..." She got up and set the Trade chits down on the table to pay for their drinks. "I will see you at dinner, Dier and Nod want to see you."

He tipped his head as Aethen followed her out.

#

The Court of thorns officially belonged to the Singer's Guild, at least the Manse that the freehold had been established around did. The manse had been a gift from Nuada as he knew his queen had no taste for the pomp and polish that was the High Court. It was also a retreat, like today as he'd come to "Hide" from his courtiers and administrators for a few hours and spend some time with her. They had settled into a comfortable rhythm of together and apart in equal measure. It also went with the decision to raise their twins away from the intrigues of the Sidhe courts.

#

Pen made it to the manse as the newest class of students had gathered in the main hall. She managed to make herself presentable. She took count of the teachers, and staff they would interact with. There must have been student Archivists as Regis, their resident Higher vampire, Alchemist, and Librarian was present. He made his way over, he was using rosemary, thyme, and primrose to mask his sent today.

"...I see you are back." He said. "Something interrupts your outing?"

"Yes, the guards and a very frightened boy." She said, watching the various students. "I should know more tonight when Nuada comes."

Regis nodded, "...The Table will be meeting tonight, we have a new member and they do not wish to be alone tonight."

"...I understand, fighting the demon cannot be done alone." She said. "You will be begging off the welcome feast then..."

"Yes, but we will raid the kitchen if we need food." He said. "I will see you and our new crop shortly..."

She watched him "fade" into the small crowd nearest them.

"...And here we go for another year..." She said as she made her way to the head of the hall to introduce herself and the other members of the guild.

#

The feast was laid out, Pen sat at the high table. She was Defacto head of the Guild, though Dian ran most of the day-to-day of it. She watched the students form small groups, not much had changed about school since her time. There were those who were more social, she saw a few of the more reclusive. She made note of them, intending to have a quieter gathering for those students.

"...A crown for your thoughts, Atara." Dain said from beside her.

"The most recent rumors are troubling..."

"The sightings of the Red Riders..." He said. "Yes, that is troubling. At first, we thought it just some smart Asses using protections to add a bit of fright to the local hunt. Then we found corpses. The wounds look like the weapons of the hunt..."

"...Could someone have copied the weapons?" She asked. "Lochain told me that the last of the Red Riders went down the straight road a thousand years ago."

"Not unless they can open the army's chamber," Dain said. "We had the secure Archive moved there...not many are going to look through it without us knowing." He frowned. "...if the rumors are true, then we have a Pandora's box that is about to be opened."

~And not only for the Sidhe...~ She thought.

"...I warned those on the road to keep a sharp ear and eye out." He said. "...Atar came to the gates five minutes ago..."

She smiled, "Continue here, I intend to have dessert with your father and the twins."

Dain nodded, "I'll join you at storytime..."

She kissed his cheek and went to meet her husband and king.

#

Nuada was playing with the twins when Pen entered the study. He looked happy being swarmed by the two children. They were still young enough that unless you knew their genders it was hard to tell them apart. Their current insistence on dressing alike added to the confusion. Seeing her, they disengaged from their sire to cling to her.

"...Atar brought the storybook..."

She smiled, seeing the large tome sitting on the small table.

"Did he now..." She said. "...And what story do you want tonight?"

"...'bout the funny dogs."

"The Cu Annwn..." Pen corrected. "The hounds of the Hunt..."

Nuada raised an eyebrow, it was an odd request. Dier was having nightmares about them and to have Nod to ask for a story about them.

~A sign?~ He asked through their bond.

~We ill see.~ Pen sent back.

A servant brought the small brownie square sundaes that were the desert at the High table tonight. The twins light up, their request for a story forgotten for a few moments.

#

The story said, and the twins tucked in gave Pen, Nuada, and Dain a chance to talk. The young singer laid out the reports that had come in the last few days. They said much the same, sightings of riders in red ring mail asking for the directions to the courts. This did not bode well.

"There were sightings near the outer villages, coming this way," Dain said. "I did not mention it at dinner as it would have soured storytime."

"What about the human kingdoms?"

"They have had a few clashes, thus the corpses..." He said. "The singers in the human courts are at a loss since the riders are not from the Sidhe...but is not helping the relations between the enclaves and the kingdoms."

Pen frowned. "How long until they arrive?"

"Four days at most, and they'll come through the high seat rather than the freehold." He looked at her. "You suspect who these new...Problems...are?"

"Yes, but I hope that is not them."

Dain knew of who his mother spoke, the Alder Clans...The clans that gone down the straight road leaving the Sidhe to go into hiding.

"...Pray to the mother that is not them."

"Do not speak in riddles, the both of you," Nuada said.

"Aen Elle..." Dain said. "They appear to have returned..."

Nuada frowned, that was not what he was hoping to hear.


	2. Within the High Court

Pen is introduced as DeRosin, or of the rose. It is a reference to her being a "black Rose" of the High Court. and Dain and Tam use DeRosin when sitting at Court and a reference to the fact that they are counted as Pen's sons and not Nuada's. Dierdra and Nodens are acknowledged as Nuada's children since he wed her a short time before their birth and their surname is Danu...

* * *

The chaos of the castle was not something Pen welcomed, preparations for defense were being carried out, weapons distributed. The last of the Muinn, the remembering ones, were armed with crossbows, and iron and silver-tipped bolts. The bolts could punch through most armor, and embed the ring mail into flesh. She had armed her singer with the same tipped war arrows. The Manse and freehold were locked down, none in or out, soon the castle would be the same.

Nuada found her laying out her weapons. He only had to say the word and she was at his command. He had wanted her and the twins safe at the manse, but she was here. He watched her set out her "night Elf" gear. He had to decide if she would stand as Queen, guild mistress or the Court's assassin. The last he had contemplated, set her in the shadows with a few others and strike down the riders with a hail of war arrows. He would try diplomacy first, and if that failed the order would be given.

"...I may need you as my Queen or guild Mistress more." He said, watching her tie up her hair. "I will be trying a more peaceful approach..."

"...We will see how they approach." She said. "I will not outfit myself beyond the standard guild armor."

He watched her bind herself up and put on the gambeson. The padded garment soon disappeared beneath the armored sleeves, leather, ring mail. She also wore leather breeches, armored boots, and greaves. The armor disappeared beneath the great cloak. He left her to armor himself, the black and red armor would do for this.

The white flag was something he had not expected to be flying above the riders who approached the castle. An arrow thunking before the lead rider said: "No further". Nuada and Pen came to stand, on the battlement above the gate.

"...Voe'rle." Nuada's voice rang out.

The lead rider rose in his stirrups to get a look at the two. The white flag went higher so that it could be clearly seen by those on the walls.

"We Seek the High King..." The Rider shouted. "For Parlay..."

Pen had cocked her crossbow, she nodded to her king. Nuada would descend, but Pen's arrow would be trained on him. If it went tits up, her first Shot would deny them a hostage, the second would take out their leader. The rider must have seen the glint off the tips of the arrows.

"Call off your archers..." The rider said. "We come to negotiate, you have my word as an Aen Saevheme..."

Nuada raised his hand, telling the archers and Pen to stand down. The creaking of bowstrings relaxing echoed on the walls.

"Speak quickly," He said. "State what you wish..."

"We come seeking new lands, places to settle."

Nuada frowned. "Come in the dawn...we will talk then."

He walked back toward the castle as the riders set up a camp outside the walls.

__In the Rider's camp...__

The Viceroy's tent was the grandest, next to the young Sovereign's. It was here the Aen Saevherne was summoned to give his impressions of the castle.

"...Ah, Crevan." The Viceroy's voice dripped with false praise. "Your aid will be greatly appreciated..."

He doubted that it was the threat to his family that the Viceroy was using to get his aid. He took his place before the map they had looted from an enclave two days ride away. The side of his mouth twitched, twisting his lip slightly.

"...No need to be so agitated." The Viceroy said. "We already control several of their enclaves...overthrowing the king..."

"Will not be as easy as you think. The High Court of the Danu is the strongest court of them all, its king not easily swayed. There are elements within that you have no idea of."

"But we do, we have you...who have been within the walls."

His tick flicked over his face again.

"...Tell me of the council within..."

He took solace that a tongue sharp as the daggers the viceroy was known to fling lay within the castle walls.

Pen stood in the throne room frowning, the Word Aen Saevherne. It was old, one she had not hoped to hear in a lifetime. There were things she was privy to that the general guild was not and that word was one of them.

"...What is an Aen Saevherne?" Dain asked. "It isn't a word I have heard."

"A knowing one, a Sage...in Elder speech." Pen said. "The Singers have done much to keep their knowledge."

"...I do not see what threat they pose." Nuada said.

"They are Aen Elle, of the Alders." she frowned. "Think of the most arrogant and entitled Sidhe, now times that by twenty and add a healthy dose of contempt for humans. That was the Aen Elle. When the white frost was banished, they were banished back to their own world by the "last" of the elder blood."

"That's the story," Dain said. "But knowing of my dear many great's grandfather, he recorded the true story and hid it in the mess of his personal archive."

"We are still sorting it out...but yes." Pen said. "We should step forward slowly...hear them out but temper what they request with the treaties..."

"I can easily do that, " Nuada said."I do not want another war...the cost was too dear."

"Nor do I..." Pen said. "The world burned...and almost us with it."

"We have guests to greet in the morning, which is rapidly approaching...I for one would like not to fall asleep in my Porridge..." Dain said.

There was general agreement, sleep would do everyone good.

The castle was a bit more relaxed in the morning but still armed. Pen had changed into her Guild clothes, adding another layer with her cloak as she went out onto the balcony to look at the encampment. There was a pull there, someone among them belonged to the Singers, blood calling to blood. She smiled as she sang up the sun, Several heads raised from among the encampment. She finished and returned inside.

__In the Rider's camp...__

Crevan looked up to the castle wall, the song that came down from the walls swept over the camp. Several looked toward the castle, in near thrall to the song. The Viceroy frowned as he emerged from his tent. That Song grated upon some despite its beauty in calling up the sun. The Singer was taking a gamble, as a bolt could have been easily sent their way. He rubbed a spot on his arm, scared from the madness that had made him agree to help his people conquer again, he could not answer that call so many were now feeling just yet.

Nuada, dressed only in his breeches met her with the glazed mug she used for her morning Coffee. He'd tried it once, wondering what she and other humans found in the bitter beverage. He now carried the filled mug to her like it contained a jin. It was amusing to her but did not blame him. She took the mug, sipping before heading to the table to sweeten it and add cream.

"...There are ones who belong to the guild." She said. "I felt them...then again it could have been their sages..."

"...You could have ended up with an arrow sent your way." He scolded. "They mistrust us, and at this point it is mutual."

She sipped her coffee, letting it spread energy through her.

"Do you want me at your side?" She asked, looking over the breakfast that had been delivered to them. "...Or should I play least in sight?"

"Since you decided to go out and sing for them, As Guild Mistress..." He said. "Your lands are not far from here, you have a say as freeholder."

"True, and if they think you are unmarried..." She said, tracing the tattoo on his chest.

He sighed as she moved to trace the inked bramble knot on his side If she kept doing that they wouldn't meet their guests until noon. He stilled her hand before that happened.

"I will make it clear I have a Queen, and my bed is already Occupied." He said. "Let me finish dressing and we will go down to invite our guests in."

She finished her coffee and put on the rest of her garb.

Pen walked a spear length behind Nuada, her own guard arrayed around her. Aethen looked like he'd not slept. Knowing the night elf, he probably hadn't until the castle was secure. Their guests had found time to shed their armor and put court clothes. The table was set for breakfast, an offering of peace. The herald announced them.

"His majesty Nuada Aep Danu, High king, lord of Maynooth, Ulster, and Antrim. The Guild mistress Pen DeRosin, Lady freeholder, Lady of the Court of thorns..."

They took their seats, Dain came in, Tam behind him dressed in his Raven armor.

"Gideon Aep DeRosin...Lord of Dublin, master Singer.."

"Master Tam Lin Aep DeRosin, captain of the Raven guard..."

Pen let herself have a small smile, as Tam took off his helm. Each came and bowed before the table before taking their seats to either side of her. They could have been announced as Princes, but Dain did not like to play his hand, and Tam had renounced his titles in favor of his youngest brother.

"Ge'els, Viceroy to the Court of Tir Na Lar...Crevan Espane Aep Cormain Macha, Aen Saevherne."

Pen froze at that name, Nuada noticed.

~You know that name?~ He sent.

~Vaguely, I will have to look in the archives...but I have seen the name written down before~

~I want you to find what you can, order from your king~

She was not surprised he had given an official order, he wanted to know as much as she did.

The Sage looked at Pen as if he'd seen her before, he leaned toward the viceroy and said something. The Viceroy's face took on a hard look. It was clear he saw something he did not like.

"...We ask that Lady DeRosin be removed from this meeting."

"The lady is dear to this court, state your reason..."

"She is...Dh'oine. They do not have the..."

"Weigh your words carefully Viceroy..." Nuada said. "Lady DeRosin has earned her place among my court, and it is my court in which you stand."

Pen rose, it was important this initial meeting went well. If it didn't the viceroy and his sage would be eating three feet of steel. She would play politics, but as the court assassin, she wasn't going far.

"Perhaps it is best I do." Pen said, in near-perfect Elder Speech. "I have other duties, and my estate must be brought out of its defensive state. My Sons can relay any Decision made..."

~I won't go far, I do not like the viceroy...~ She sent. ~There is a place in the gallery that will give me a clear view.~

~I may need them alive~

~Do not worry, they will be if there is a need~ She sent and with Aethen and Cullen, she left.

Nuada gave them a hard look, they may have gotten what they wanted, but he would not send away the two other representatives of House DeRosin.

Crevan hid a smile the Lady "DeRosin" was playing the game but it was clear she did not like it. She no doubt would have made Ge'els eat a foot and half of iron if she was given the order. She was loyal to her king, and to the Freehold her house represented. The Freehold Ge'els wanted for the Aen Elle. That would not happen, he would not let it, he had betrayed her enough. He watched her pass, an echo brushed across his mind...her standing in ring mail and leather giving the order to fire.


	3. Council, song and Clue

Nuada frowned as he left the meeting with the Aen Elle, Pen had been right about their arrogance and their contempt for humanity. He had thought he was extreme in his dislike of humanity as a whole. He also now knew why they had been banished back to their own world.

They had been raiding on their way to the High Court, capturing Enclaves. He had brought up that fact only to have it dismissed as a trivial thing. He could not have them doing this, the humans had more dangerous weapons than they had when last they came to the world.

"...I'd give the order, but that would only mean "civil" war." He said to Pen over lunch. "It would not go well..."

"No, it wouldn't. There are still factions that only need a spark to set the world on fire...their raids maybe that spark..." Pen said. "and I remember where I saw the Sage's name...in the linage Lochain compiled..."

"Which line?"

"That I do not remember, It has been ages since I studied it whole." She said. "I do know that there is a line of Elder blood, but I do not know if it came from the Sidhe or Aen Elle before their banishment."

He decided to change the subject, He would not press her until she had access to her archives in the Freehold.

"...Their raids will be a problem, Humans have guns." He said. "...Shields and armor will not stop bullets." He rubbed his chest, where the bullet scar was. "...They will have to come to the freehold to learn to remove them."

"Yes, and deal with humans..." Pen said. "They will not beg though, I know that. I will make sure if the cirugens go abroad they are accompanied at all times."

"You didn't have to leave this morning." He said. "You had every right to sit beside me."

"I know, but the initial meeting had to go well." She said. "And the sharp edge of my tongue would not have helped."

"No, Dain's did not either. Though the off-hand way he insulted them was amusing."

Pen knew that he'd have held it until they least expected it.

"The one about Elderberries and hamsters or the Gerbil in bad places..."

"Elderberries and hamsters, though I didn't know you could translate that into old tongue..."

She could easily see her son deadpanning while saying that.

"The sage definitely heard it before somewhere, he near broke into a smile when Dain said it."

She smiled. "Well, they've had some contact with the world."

Nuada smiled as well. "I have a few hours before I have to be king again..."

She moved to sit in his lap, a few hours would be just right.

_In The Guest quarters of the castle..._

Ge'els frowned as he paced, the Lord DeRosin's sharp tongue had not endeared him to those of council. The seemingly blind Singer had an uncanny air about him like he could see into a soul and know the measure of someone.

"...I have never been so insulted." Ge'els hissed. "And by a blind male..."

Crevan frowned, he knew well enough of "Gideon" DeRosin. The half-Sidhe was a skilled healer and a powerful seer. He'd had first-hand experience of both.

"...It was unwise to insult his mother." Crevan said. "She speaks our tongue better than most of the court."

He wasn't about to tell Ge'els that she could also swear better than half the riders in their company.

"...What was that noise this morning."

Crevan smiled, making it seem like one of his tics. The Viceroy held little stock in song, preferring paint and charcoal.

"That was a Life Singer..." Crevan said. "They are descended from the Aen Saevherne left behind, or so I assume. Lady DeRosin is their head, and since she was at council I can wager that it was her who was singing up the sun."

Ge'els frowned deeper, having another reason to dislike her.

"...There will be several of them at the feast tonight." Crevan said.

Ge'els was still pacing a few hours later.

Nuada left Pen sleeping, stretching to once again be king. She would join him when she woke. He left instructions with his servants to let her wake on her own. In his opinion, she spent too much time at the Manse, but he would not deign the twins their mother. He was about to step out when he heard her wake.

"...Going to be king again." She said coming up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Unfortunately, I agreed to a feast..."

She made a noise, which meant court clothes and court manners. Two things she tended to avoid when possible.

"...I would rather not they know you as queen yet." He said. "I sent for formal guild clothes before lunch, they should be here soon. As Head of the guild you can vanish as you like, you would not be able to as queen." he reminded her. "and I wish to show you off tonight..."

"So the emeralds or the Garnets?"

"The garnets, with the jet." He said. "I wish them to know you belong to me, and mine to command." He turned and kissed her. "I will send for the servants to dress you...I will see you at the feast."

She released him and let him go off to his duties.

Pen appeared in the hall dressed in a near-black dress, matching the deep red of the garnets that made up her jewelry. A netting of jet beads with cabochons of garnets covered her hair, along with the coronet set with ivory, garnet and jet beads. The hall went silent as she entered, she looked like one of the Sidhe ladies save for her ears. Tam rose to escort her to the table.

"...Atar suggested this didn't he?" Tam said in a low voice.

"Yes, and I am armed..."

A smile tugged at his lips, "Wits or steel?"

"Yes..."

He bit back a bark of laughter. He set her between Dain and himself. It meant she was seated next to members of the delegation. This was going to be an adventurous meal.

#

It had taken every ounce of Pen's patience to sit while the Viceroy insulted near everyone at the table, the cooks and servants. Tam quietly pried the eating knife from her fingers, reminding her that it was dull.

"...It will just hurt more..." She growled under her breath.

"An a lot messier..." Dain said, echoing his mother's distaste "The carving knife would be better..."

Nuada knew his wife and sons were near their limit for being insulted.

"Lady DeRosin, Master Gideon, would be so kind as to sing for us..." He asked.

Pen looked at Dain and nodded. Both rose and moved to the center of the hall.

Pen and Dain did not perform together often, but for the Court, this would be a treat. She conferred with him for a few moments then she launched into "Banks of the Lee". She noticed the Sage was finding his meal interesting. The song struck a chord, one she needed to pluck again.

She looked at Dain and continued with "Mo Ghille Mear". Pen sang the first lines solo. Some of the other Singers in the hall came to join in, some of them had their instruments. The noble guests began to pound the tables, singing with them. The whole hall rang with the song, one of the few the whole court knew. It showed the unity of the Court, Pen stood before the Aen Elle guest and sang the last lines as she sang the first alone.

The last Pen had chosen, was "Misty mountains of home" The song spoke of home, the mountains and fields, hearing their native tongue. the Homes of the Aen Sidhe, the people of the hills and mountains. These were the people the Aen Elle had abandoned, subjugated as much as humans and left them to be slaughtered by said humans. With the final notes, she turned on her heel and marched out of the hall, with the Singer's following.

Nuada was a bit stunned, those songs had gotten a point across. He saw the Viceroy's face twist as if he'd been insulted. Oh yes, the Aen Elle guests had been insulted. He coughed to gain his composer back, he shuddered to think if Pen and the others had chosen to channel power through their voices this night. They could have brought the hall to ruble.

"...I want that bitch bared..." Ge'els hissed.

"Good luck with that..." Tam said under his breath.

"...You pushed her past insult, be thankful she only used words this night." Nuada said. "...Lady DeRosin is the head of her guild, a Guild of healers...It is never good to insult one who knows how you go together, they could just as easily take you apart." He rose. "...Gentlemen this dinner is concluded..."

He left, heading out to find Pen before she found a bottle. Sprits tended to make her tongue sharper after a feast.

Pen hadn't gone searching for Wine, but her favorite ginger soda. She knew she'd not stop at the single drink she usually drank after preforming. She was sitting in the window seat when Nuada caught up to her. She had shed her dress and finery in simple clothes again.

"...an interesting set." He said, pouring himself some of the drink. "...Love and home..."

She shifted so he could sit behind her and she could lean into him.

"...Things the Aen Elle abandoned and were banished for." She said. "The sage was effected, I suspect he lived in the Aen Sidhe world before the banishment."

"...I gave them a warning, considering you could take the viceroy apart with a few notes." He said as she leaned into him. "I think you should stay in the Court of Thorns for a little while until we can hammer out a reasonable agreement." He looked out the window with her. "...And I agree with Dain, the carving knife would be less messy."

"So we agree, the Singer, in the dining hall, with the carving knife..."

He laughed, she had shown him how to play clue over a few days they were snowed in at the Court of thorns. They used it now and again to mentally "dispose" of troublesome courtiers.

"No, let us make it in the garden...more places to hide the body."

"Excellent..."

They watched the dawn come, trading ways to make the Viceroy disappear without much fuss.


	4. Apple tree

Pen Finds something that should not exist placed in her hands, A brooch with a personal device...and a name cast away. Author note: Crevan/Avallac'h knows Pen because of the events in "Another place, another Time". His past memory is her future...

* * *

The morning found many of the Singers saddling up their horses, preparing to return to the Manse and the Court of thorns. Pen was among them, dressed in tunic and breeches. She was listening to one of them talk about how Ill the Sage had looked after she had begun singing. It was not uncommon for them to find out a guest was ill after a performance, some even came asking for medicines.

"...He seemed overly pale." Said the singer. "Like the blood had drained from him. Looks like he could use a few meals as well..."

Pen had heard the symptoms before, she had experienced dealing with them. To hear of it among the Aen Elle, that was serious. it was typically a disease of the Sidhe nobility.

"Lady Pen..."

She turned her attention to the speaker.

"Yes..."

"Have you heard of the symptoms..."

"Yes, his majesty experienced them many years ago..."

Silence fell, they all had heard of what happened to the High King. The madness had cost the king his eye and near his life. It happening to another was a frightening thought.

"We need to go, while the guards can keep an eye on us..."

They all swung into their saddles. Pen took the lead, her guard close.

#

The Court of thorns was little changed in the days following The Return as it came to be known. The students still learned, the freehold still bustled on. Then a messenger from the Royal seat came, with a request to have access to the Libraries and Archives for the Aen Elle sages. The request set off alarm bells to many of the Singers, as the Archive held many secrets they did not wish the Aen Elle to have.

"...I have no problem giving them access to the Libraries," Pen said to the council. "I do have one, however, giving them access to the archives." She looked at Dain "...We have recently moved the most sensitive portions of our archive to another more secure location. What remains at The court of thorns is Guild restricted..."

"They are not asking to take over Lady DeRosin," One of the council said. "Only access to the knowledge, but I do agree the guild must be allowed its secrets. I agree with limited and supervised access."

The vote was unanimous, the archive would stay secure a little bit longer. Pen looked to see the Aen Saevherne Crevan watching her as she departed the council chamber, he did not look well and the tick at the corner of his mouth only emphasized the situation.

#

The Aen Saevherne arrived in all their glory, A pillion of raven's feathers marking them as such. Pen noticed their escort was holding one in the saddle, too ill to do so on their own. She signaled the healers to inspect that one first. The others funneled to a renovated dormitory to settle in. She would welcome them at the feast that night. It would give her a few hours to prepare herself. The request to come to the healing rooms arrived shortly after.

She arrived in the healing rooms, having taken the chance to calm herself. It was not good to enter angry or agitated. She was brought to the bedside of the Sage Crevan who had sat beside the Viceroy. She frowned when she saw his body shaking even in the healing sleep, either with misfiring nerves, withdrawal or the Soul Rot itself.

"...He hasn't a use name." The healer said. "or if he did it's forgotten." A brooch she knew to be Nuada's work was set in her hands. "This was on him, pinned beneath his mantle. It looks like an apple tree..."

It looked battered like he'd worn it for a long time, the setting were empty and tarnished.

"Avallac'h..." Pen said, shuddering. "Was there anything else on his person out of place for the Aen Elle?"

"No, only the brooch." the healer said. "...We put him under before he could explain, half out of his mind already..."

She frowned, this was not good, she'd seen shaking like that a few times before. Once had been from Nuada in the realization he no longer had his twin.

"...Did he try to harm himself?"

"No, but there is evidence of that. Scared up, like he tried to remove patches of skin..." The healer shuddered "...Some evidence of a Tattoo, pieces missing due to him trying to skin himself. Other scars too, looks like he fought something nasty once upon a time."

Pen watched the deeply sleeping form for a few minutes, watching the fingers twitch and the facial tic as well. She had wondered why the Aen Elle healers had not treated him.

"Check for nerve damage as well...Those with the Soul rot have been known to do more subtle damage to themselves."

The healer nodded, "Already checked, mostly healed over. What you see is residual damage. The other sages seem to view him with some disdain."

"And the reason why?"

"None given yet, we have not pressed them." He said. "We are having his belongings searched, some clue as to what started the rot...my guess is the loss of Soul-bond or obsession on something out of reach..."

She looked at the brooch again, remembering Lochain recording something about an apple tree setting roots in a Court of thorns. She had dismissed it out of hand when she'd read it. Now it was a possibility.

"I have a bad feeling..." She said. "I need to look into this, no Aen Elle should have one of these, let alone a Sage..."

"...I will inform you when we wake him, a few days from now."

She nodded taking her leave, and the brooch.

Nuada was surprised to see Pen in his workroom, looking at the sketches of delicate metalwork he had planned. The brooch was on the bench beside her. Something had happened to send her looking like this.

"...Finding what you seek?"

She jumped, so absorbed in her search.

"...It is not like you to go sifting through my drawings."

She held up the brooch, "An Aen Saevherne had this on their person..."

He took it and studied it.

"...It is my work," He said, studying the piece. "...But looks unfinished, I would have laid ruby or light garnet into the apples...and emerald for the leaves" He looked through his sketches with her. "...Here" He said finding the sketch that matched the brooch. "...It was to be a gift...the recipient died before I could even begin the brooch." He frowned. "You said a sage had this..."

"Yes, one suffering from Soul Rot..."

His frown deepened, Rot was a nasty way to die. He knew first hand what it did.

"He has my sympathies..." Nuada said. "I'll have the Royal Archive searched for any stories of a house that has an Apple tree in its heraldry..." He set the brooch next to the sketch. "...a tangled knot..."

Pen had to agree, the brooch should not have existed.

"I will check the Guild archives, we have some things from the Aen Elle, if it is listed as some personal device I'll find it."

Nuada nodded. "...I need to get back to being king, your presence tripped the wards."

She kissed him and followed him out of the workroom.

The archive that contained the Aen Elle heraldry was sparse. She saw one for a Gull and another for a Swallow. There were no apple trees, only the mention of a sage promised to wed a Lady Lara Dorn with that name. It confirmed he was an Aen Saevherne, but not as to why he had something Nuada had yet to make.

Pen knew well the story, that of the elder blood, its descent from an Aen Elle princess to the Lady of time and space. It had only sent her diving deeper until Regis snatched her up and plunked her in front of a meal and the large windows of the Library.

"Eat..." He said. "You've not had a decent meal in days..."

He was used to this, as she wasn't the only one who got caught up in research that they forgot meals. It was one of his duties, as he had been a healer himself once upon a time.

"...Perhaps you could help me as I eat." Pen said. "I'm looking for the mention of the name Avallac'h..."

Regis looked at her, frowning.

"I know that name, been a few thousand years since I heard it." He said. "A moment..."

He returned with a book that looked like it had been signed as if someone had tried to destroy it. Someone had not wanted that book found.

"...This came from Tor Zireael." He said. "I had hoped it would never be opened again when this showed up."

He set it beside her, the page already marked.

"...The name you're looking for is in there." He said. "...be kind as to not stain it with food..."

He was gone when she finished her meal, the name must have brought up a painful memory.


	5. Blade's edge

Pen finds a name never mentioned in the legends, learns a secret, and meets Ciri's great-grandson...

* * *

Pen spent several days reading the book Regis had placed beside her. She made frequent trips to the healing rooms, only to be told the healers did not think it wise to wake the sage from his healing sleep. Between the trips and her duties, the going was slow.

#

She found what she was looking for as a name and a notation. It sent her looking to the Linage that Lochain had written down. She sat there with the closed tome, shock, and even more questions. She had known there was a thread of Elder blood in the lineage, but to find where it had come from.

"Why did you hide him..." She whispered. "And didn't tell Avallac'h..."

That answer came soon enough, as she researched more on the Aen Elle.

Nuada found her sitting in the Window seat, as he usually did when she'd found some uncomfortable truth. He moved her enough so he could sit behind her and hold her. It must have been very uncomfortable for her to ride the few hours between the freehold and the castle near dark.

"...No wine this time?" He asked, seeing she had no glass or mug.

"I'd rather think of this sober." She said. "They wanted to conquer, they needed the Elder blood to do it..." she took in a breath. "...Lara wouldn't let them. That act of "rebellion" led to a lie, that lie led to a hatred..."

He held her, knowing she would not say much until she could figure out how to speak the truth without giving away anything. He knew when she did it, not just because of their bond. He had watched her do it to the council as well.

"Will you tell the dying this...or share it with the Aen Saevherne..." He said. "The blade's edge..."

They used that term for a thorny situation that could cause trouble no matter which way it went.

"That is the thing, do I tell a dying male he had a child long ago and bring to him a descendant that knows nothing of him or banish a lie that will set the world afire again."

"The blade's edge again." He said. "no matter how it is swung it ends in blood."

"I have played with the idea of telling the descendants, so they may claim their lineage." She said. "But that too is the blade's edge..."

He knew she would have tracked down any other descendants before weighing out her choices.

"You found them among the Sidhe?"

"Yes, and in my own lineage." She said. "Though I am sadly human..."

He laughed at her self-deprecation.

"...As was the lady Ciri..." He reminded her. "Or so she was counted..." He looked out the window at the sunset. "...Tell the head of the house, and let them choose. I should introduce you to Cirdan, who is the current lord of the House of the swallow."

She turned slightly, she had known the one who had opened the gate to banish the Aen Elle had been of the elder blood. She had not known they had followed the Aen Elle through the gate.

"...Lady Ciri's"

"...Great-grandson." He said. "And quite proud of it." He had been saving that bit for the next feast but her research prompted him to tell her. "...He was curious as to you since I said you are the lady Freeholder of the Court of thorns. He wishes to bring his retinue to tour the freehold."

"He'll behave?"

He laughed again. "...When I mentioned your court, he almost immediately asked to visit. I have no idea why. I have made most of them believe the guild head and freeholder upon the council. I said I had to be granted permission myself to be allowed into the manse."

it was Pen's turn to laugh, knowing the freehold was as much his "retreat" as her home.

"...I will have to make the staff and students aware..."

"Yes, it will at least get one of them out of my hair for a while..." He said. "I am seriously considering tossing half of them back through the Arth gate...including their viceroy..."

"I did a little digging to the Aen Elle court, kind of what started me hunting outside the brooch." She said. "...Ge'els has been viceroy since before the banishing, so I would suspect he's even a bit more jaded than the typical Aen Elle..."

"And Twice as arrogant." He said. "Thinking on them makes my head hurt..."

She smiled. "...Then let us call up a bottle of wine, give us both an actual reason to have one..."

He smiled and signaled for a servant.

#

The welcoming of the House of the Swallow to the Court of thorns took several days preparation. Pen frowned when informed she would have to adhere to Royal protocols to keep the illusion of her being "Worthy" of the coronet, she had been given. She'd play along, but she would have rather dragged the young Aen Elle to the Orb-weaver and get him drunk as a skunk. Get them to break their composure, and you found what lay beneath. She'd already found a few of the students had done that to An Aen Saevherne, the poor sage had been in the healing rooms with a massive hangover for several days.

"...I'll give them points for originality," Regis said, after informing her. "...We are looking for their still...that stuff was rather nasty...in taste and potency..."

She had near detained the lot, but they had found out the reason the sages had been sent.

"...Well, at least we know now why we have them." She said. "They still wish to rule, but I think it will not be so easy for them this time..."

"I have watched you, humans, for several thousand years...your genius still amazes me as does your stupidity..."

She couldn't disagree, her fellow humans could really put their foot in it.

#

The welcome feast brought out the cream of the freehold to schmooze with the Young Aen Elle lord. Pen had taken great precautions to make sure there was a balanced representation of the Court to show the young lord. He, however, had a thousand and one questions for her. Most revolved around how much she knew about their kinswomen. She told all she knew of Ciri, a little more than the young Aen Elle had. She, however, decided to edit carefully when it came to Lara since her discovery would only bring pain to a lot of people.

"...It is good to see them both remembered." Cirdan said. "...even if it is by Aen Saevherne..."

"We Singers are not Sages." She told him. "though some of their traditions hold among us."

"...I was once told otherwise." He said. "I know of the Sage you have been looking after, he has told me much of my Great grandmother, he was her mentor..." He frowned. "Though I have begun to suspect it was more. He has spoken of Lara as well, her promised or so my own mentors have said."

~So here is the thread I need..~ Pen thought.

"...He has not given his use name to my healers."

"And he is not likely to." Cirdan frowned. "...When my great Grandmother died, he said that Avallac'h was dead with her. He has refused to answer to anything but Crevan since that day." He shifted in his seat. "and no one can fathom the reason other than he loved her as he did Lara..."

~That explains the Apple tree brooch, a personal device, but not how it came into his possession.~ Pen thought ~And a reason for the Soul Rot. The healer was right...~

"...Perhaps he did." She said softly. "...Is there a real reason that you wished to come to my court, other than the thin veil of blood."

"...Ge'els wishes your court disbanded." He said. "He does not like you, though I suspect the feeling is mutual."

"Quite..." She said. "My guild was granted the Manse by his Majesty, the freehold is mine..."

"I have not found anything he could use against you." He said. "He likes to manipulate, and good at it..."

"I will keep vigilant, he has had power for too long."

"That is an understatement..." He rose. "Excuse me, I see something I would like to invest in..."

Pen watched where his gaze was going, she smirked. The woman he was ogling was a dark-haired woman in black leathers of her personal guard. The Illusion of oozing sex, was a tool to the woman, along with her other skills.

"...Rhiannon strikes again." Aethen said, softly, leaning in to talk to her. "We'll know everything about him by morning. You would never know she was our spymaster..."

"...She is good at her job." Pen said. "And Aiden enjoys watching her work..."

Aethen laughed softly. "...I do not think he'd care as long as she comes home to him."

She smirked, watching Rhiannon work her magic upon the Aen Elle Lord. She was looking forward to the report the woman would have in the morning.


	6. confusion and hard choices

Pieces fall into place, and Pen discovers that there is more reason than past for Crevan to have come to the Court of thorns.

* * *

The Aen Elle Lord's face then next morning said just how good Rhiannon was at her job. He looked very content and had high praise for the evening he'd spent in her company. It still amazed Pen that Rhiannon could go from Wench to Courtesan as the need arose. She would get the report once the Lord and his retinue left after breakfast. The visit to her court thankfully brief.

Both Rhiannon and Aethen stood in Pen's study, their reports on the night before setting on her desk as she read them. Rhi looked like she wanted to be dismissed so she could go home to her life partner. Aethen also looked antsy.

"...I don't anything amiss in your reports." Pen said. "Why are you both antsy?"

"Aiden wants to have breakfast with me..." Rhi said.

That was not new and said the other half-elf wished to discuss their next...adventure. Rhiannon could pass for human if she dressed in a certain way. She had a feeling she knew why Aethen was antsy, it was almost he and Tindel's anniversary and the night elf was very conscious of his partner's needs.

"...the Aen Elle Lord." Pen said so she could release them.

"He is of the Elder Blood, and a quarter human," Rhi said. "Though that would track considering his lineage. He doesn't quite fit into the skin he lives, his house doesn't fit the mold so to speak."

Pen raised an eyebrow, "So the house of the Swallow does not quite fit, I would suspect that as the Elder blood came from a human source..."

"It's not just that, The other royal houses do not like them. Though I suspect it is because they have a human source, looked upon as "tainted" in some way."

"So they were looking for Kindred to find a place to settle outside the Aen Elle court?"

"I would say so, and actually having that house in our court would quell a lot of wagging tongues.."

"And cause more problems." Pen said. "If they come asking, we vet every one of the house."

Rhi nodded, "Aiden will help..."

Pen smiled. "I would expect no less.." She waved her hand. "Go the both of you, I'll see you in a few hours..."

Both bowed and departed.

Lunch found Pen returning the tome that had set her on the track of faint thread and more secrets. Regis held it for a few moments before ghosting int the shelves. He returned with a bottle of his famous hooch. She knew he brought it out when some hard truth needed to be said, or confession made.

"...I knew Ciri." He said. "And the hunt. Geralt went on to find her." he uncorked the bottle as two glasses set on the table. "I and Detlef helped..." He poured two measures, one in each glass. "we would see each other on our rare visits to Corvo Blanco...Mostly for me to deliver herbs to Yennifer." He downed one glass and nudged the other toward her. "...I knew of Avallac'h, I knew exactly which book you would need when you came to ask."

"Regis..."She said.

He held up a hand to quiet her.

"...I went to the healing rooms, looked upon him. Time has worn upon him, as it has upon me. I saw much of the man I met..."

"...I take you knew him not well."

"Ciri would come to Corvo Blancho alone, I suspect because Geralt did not see Avallac'h as a friend. He had spent some time there, according to Yen, I never got more than that." He poured another measure into his glass. "...I happened to meet them on the road, going between the summer fields and my shop in town. It was clear they shared some connection, beyond mentor and student. We talked only briefly...I never saw Avallac'h after that." He downed the glass again. "Ciri would change the subject, after when I asked."

"...A falling out?"

"No, I never got that impression." He said. "More like a distance, much like you and himself..."

"I do not change the subject when someone mentions Nuada..." She said.

Regis laughed, "No, you grew up around the Aen Sidhe. You know them better than the average human can. Ciri had no such reference, She knew the ways of Witchers, but for all their mutations they were still humans."

Pen downed her glass, tasting the burn on her tongue. She could think of a thousand reasons Ciri would have to not talk about herself and her Elven lover, especially if he was the only male she loved enough to bed. Relationships between human and Sidhe could be complicated.

"...I would be careful," He said. "Your research has gotten some odd questions from the Aen Saevherne...some of them pointed too." He corked the bottle. "...I spoke to one of them this morning, it appears the young Lord Cirdan isn't the only one looked upon as "Tainted"."

She heard the message in his words, The Sage, Crevan, was looked at the same way.

"I will have care, and set aside the subject." She said. "For now..."

Regis nodded, some secrets would remain so a bit longer.

#

The Healers finally allowed the Sage to be awake, though he did not seem keen on thanking them for the privilege. He spent much time in the gardens, and conservatory as if remembering them. Pen came across him admiring one of the bushes of "lady Sara" Roses.

"...Crevan..." She said, coming up beside him.

"Lady Thorn..." He said. "I should apologize for the trouble I have caused, I should have not spoken to Ge'els of my knowledge of you."

She watched his profile, the tic pulling back his lips as the nerves misfired.

"It is no secret among the High Court, but I am curious as to where you got that knowledge."

"We have met before, though I suspect my past and your future." He said. "I was a fool then, not realizing what I had been given...twice over."

"You speak of Ciri?"

"Not only her..." He said reaching out to one of the amber blooms, then pulled his hand away."I have learned many lessons in the time between the banishment and the return." he changed the subject. "These are most unusual roses..."

She tilted her head, acknowledging his discomfort.

"They were a gift when I wed my husband." Pen said. "They are hybrid from a stain called "Golden Goblin" She touched one of the blooms. "Lord Jareth bred this strain for his lady, Sara, thus the name. He wanted a Fey rose to give her that was not deadly but held the illusion of such. The Goblin strain is deadly and tends to bite, so it is around the private courtyard, to keep intruders out."

"...Beautiful none the less." He said, watching one of the blooms move to snap at her fingers.

"and they bite less..." She said, stroking the offending bloom. "come there are other things in the garden to see."

He followed her, for the first time since awakening feeling at peace.

The few hours spent in the gardens told much of Crevan, his movements and hesitations. She watched his fingers twitch, another sign of the damage done. She had looked into his eyes, the same blue as Lochain, brighter even. The pull she felt when he held out his hand to her to aid her in rising from a bench they had paused at gave her a jolt. It confused her, she should not have felt this...bond to this male. She tried to ignore it, but something of him.

She burried herself in another search, hoping it was just a fluke of being close to him for those few hours. The thought of what his kiss would taste like if she gave him a honey sweet brushed across her mind, making it hard to think of anything else. She knew he belonged, but more than that belonged to her. She avoided him, trying to sort out how she was going to handle this.

It was the dream of him standing before her holding out a flawed ruby to her. His voice saying he was giving her his heart, and she was its song sent her bolt awake. It left her weeping, unable to act and unable not to. She spent a few days in the Orb-weaver, trying to sort it out before she tossed the trade chits on the table and returned to the manse.

#

It was all too soon, Pen was sitting in the window seat in the Castle solar. Not knowing how to deal with her feelings about Crevan. She had felt others, and they slid into where they belonged without a hitch. The sage was different, he would need the Ceremony of binding to find his place and she remembered when she last performed it. There was also the other bond she was beginning to feel.

"...What made you ride the few hours to me this time." Nuada teased. "...I know you have not gone hunting threads, what is it..."

He did not expect her answer, and it conveyed her confusion.

"Crevan..." She said. "He belongs to...me..."

He frowned as he positioned himself behind her. The last she had said that was of Aethen, and without Lochain's explanation he would have gutted the Night elf rather than make him a member of the royal house. He knew why she'd be conflicted, the Ceremony was not to be performed or taken lightly. He knew he'd be the first she'd tell, for many reasons.

"...and you do not desire me to feel the Cuckold again." He said. "...I am a jealous one."

She sighed, "Part of it..." She said. "but there is the oath. If he takes the Loyalty oath to the High Court, as all of the Court of thorns do, you are his king."

"...binding would be Cuckolding and betraying me, at least to him..." He said softly. "We do not have to deal with this until he decides to take the oath." He felt her tremble, there was something more. "...it won't wait for his oath, will it."

"...That is what I fear, and it makes the choice hard." She said. "The thorns are willing..."

He put his arms around her, their love had been tested by much more.

"Shush..." He said. "...You cannot push time."

He would often say that to her when she was troubled by something she could not solve readily. It appeared The Sage would be one of them.


	7. Enticing the fox

Pen returned to the freehold in a lighter heart. She found time to get to know Crevan as he was. She wrote down his stories, his memories of Ciri and monsters they fought. He seemed hesitant when she asked how he and Ciri fell in love. His hands would shake, telling her the subject was a sensitive one. She changed the subject to something else, like the worlds he'd seen. Of those, he regaled her with great pleasure.

Crevan found Pen delightful, a good listener and an attentive scribe. So much of Lara was in her as there had been in Ciri. But this was easier, her hair was dark rather than ashen blond and she was married. There were lines he would not step over, the tattoo he saw peeking from her sleeve was enough to enforce that choice. She soothed something in him, a pull he could not explain, he'd know this twice before, he did not know if he could do it a third time.

*  
She called him to her study shortly before the mid-winter fair, informing him that he would be accompanying her to the fair. It would be a chance to see a bit more of the Royal seat and allow her children some time to see their sire. Before he left, She placed a bit of hardened honey in his palm and curled his fingers over it, an invitation should he decide.

"...Lady Thorn...I."

"You belong among us, Crevan." She said, softly. "You belong...and you do not have to answer yet."

He looked down at sweet in his hand and then at her, She levered up and kissed the corner of his mouth where a tic pulled at his lips. He all but fled, confused by her sudden change.

#

The Mid-Winter Fair held on the grounds of the Royal seat was the first time Crevan accompanied Pen to an event, not within the freehold. He was amazed by the delight taken in the snow and the children running from stall to stall for sweets. This included Pen's own children, the twins rand slightly ahead with one of the guards. In them, he saw his own, bright and without care.

"...They are as safe here as the freehold." She said when he watched them. "...Nuada would not hold the fair here otherwise."

As she said this, Nuada dressed very much as a commoner came up to them Deirdre hanging on to him. Nod trailing after with a large pastry still warm from the oven of the baker.

"Lady DeRosin...Aen Saevherne..." He said and watched the Sage stiffen. "...I see you are enjoying the fair..."

Pen smiled and kissed him. "...Happy birthday my love."

"In all the preparations, I'd near forgotten..." He said. "You will be staying for the feast..."

"Yes, I've had clothes brought..." She said as Nod came and offered her some of the pastry filled with a date paste. "...Thank you..."

Nod beamed, looking even more like his sire. He offered some to Crevan, who backed up slightly.

"...food." He said, holding it out to the sage. "...'Evan eat..."

~Perceptive, the sage does need to eat more~ Nuada sent.

~I know, I'm working on it.~ Pen sent back.

"I do not think he wants any." Pen said softly. "I think your Atar wants some..."

Nod turned to his sire and held up the pastry. Nuada took a bit, smiling down at his son he took the pastry it would be too sweet and spoil actual food.

"...Good." Nuada said as he swallowed the mouthful he'd taken. "I think I saw those sausage rolls Atara likes a few stalls up..." He set Deir down and gave them both a few coins. "Why don't you go get her some..."

Both ran off again, one of the guards following close behind.

"Where is Aethen, he likes the mid-winter fair..." Nuada said, as it was the Night elf that usually accompanied her to such functions.

"Tindel asked him to play bouncer." She said. "Cullen volunteered. I gave Rhi the day off, she and Aiden are here...

Nuada pulled a velvet pouch from the one on his hip and opened it.

"...Hold out your hand." He said, smiling at her. "I made something new, wear it tonight..."

Into her hand, he poured a necklace of jet and garnet set with silver. Crevan looked elsewhere, reminded of the line he could not cross. Nuada noticed and stepped in close to Pen.

"...Have him talk to Aethen..." He whispered. "I think the night elf could give him some insight."

"Yes, I plan upon it." She whispered back. "When he is ready..."

Nuada leaned in closer and kissed her. They both knew tongues would be wagging that Pen had a lover. Most of the time the "Lover" Was him, dressed in common clothes, the other part was Aethen. He stepped away, as the twins returned with several rolls.

#

The feast was a grand spectacle, as one would suspect for a monarch's birthday mixed with a holiday. Pen spent much of the time at the edge of the gathering with the twins. Crevan staid close, which set tongues on another wag fest. Thankfully Jareth and Sara were there since they often went to see Toby and his family during the winter holiday. Sarah joined their small group with her own children. Jareth led Crevan off to some male function within the feast.

"...So that is Crevan." Sarah said.

"Yes," Pen said. "...The rumors most likely have him in my bed already."

Sarah frowned. "...You do not wish to know what the Goblin-Sidhe courts are saying."

"...I have my guesses." Pen said, watching the revilers. "They have not stopped since I shoved an iron dagger into the rumor-mongering bitch..."

Sarah made a noise of disgust, she had been glad to get rid of that particular courtier.

"...The Aen Elle had been demanding access to the libraries of the Goblin high court." Sarah said, changing the subject. "...Jareth has denied them so far..."

"What good would that do them," Pen said.

"...Knowledge can be a dangerous tool." Sarah said. "I am kind of glad they cannot access the human libraries..."

"...Nor do they see the danger that Humans pose."

One of the subjects of gossip at the feast was of a raid where the Riders had their horses shot out from under them. The healers had heard no such thing, but then again the Aen Elle had their own healers.

"...They will before long." Sarah said. "...and they will request from you the knowledge on how to remove the bullets..."

"I know..." Pen said. "and it will chafe the viceroy's ass."

"Yes, I met him." She said. "Jareth threatened him with the bog when he insulted me..."

Pen had to grin, the Goblin King could even frighten his fellow Sidhe.

The feast ended and Pen decided it was too late to head back to the manse. Nuada had the twins tucked into the Royal nursery. Crevan was set in a guest suite. Pen was entrenched in a chair by the hearth sitting in Nuda's lap.

"...Tongues were wagging as usual." He said softly, "several asked if I knew that a Sage was sharing your bed."

"He isn't, not yet. I don't think he even knows what to do. I offered him a sweet.." Pen said.

He laughed softly, he could picture the poor sage not being able to back up fast enough.

"You know that, as do I." He said. "but I must ask..."

"No, I will not push him to the oath." She said.

"I was going to as if you were going to back him into an alcove, and...take care of him." He teased.

Pen shook her head. "Enough of what you want me to do to you..."

He snickered. "I quelled them, informing I would pull the tongue out of the next one who uttered such words."

"..I'd call you my hero."She said reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. "...If I didn't know you meant it."

"...A king must rule." He said. "Jareth asked if they could bring Toby and his children to the Court of Thorn's Yule ball..."

"Sara knows the answer to that, and I suspect he asked because then it would be an official visit."

Nuada nodded. "I was surrounded by Aen Elle, so that would sound about right for Jareth himself."

"The Goblin King and queen would have simply come."

"And I intend for my lady to do that several times tonight..."

She smirked and pulled him down for another kiss.


	8. pulling threads

Crevan woke from a nightmare, memories he'd thought buried came to the fore. He had enough practice not to scream himself awake. He set his feet on the floor and rose. He put on a robe, he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. He heard the wind outside, reminding him of the coming of the white frost. It must have been that sound that triggered the nightmare. A pot of some infusion was sitting on a table along with Regis. It had been a long time since he'd seen the higher vampire, the last had been at Geralt's cremation.

"You're looking slightly better than when I last saw you," Regis said. "...At least you are awake."

"...Sleep is not easy here."

Regis poured two cups from the pot on the table. He pushed one to Crevan.

"It's one of Pen's favorite teas." He said. "It should help.."

He took the cup and sat in the chair by the fire. The Higher vampire took the chair opposite.

"...What woke you, other than the nightmare."

"Wraiths..." He said. "...Ones I thought long banished."

Regis looked to the window, a storm had rolled in during the feast and the wind was screaming Beansidhe loud. The sound had awakened the more sensitive of the court, including the twins.

"...Not many are sleeping with the wind screaming around the castle." Regis said. "It made a lot of people restless."

Crevan watched the fire dance from the wind down the chimney. The silence was what he needed to ask the question in his head.

"...Do they ever go away?"

Regis sipped his tea. He had a feeling Crevan wasn't just talking about the nightmares. He had heard the question many times over from those of the table.

"No, they become better, but do not go away..." He said.

The wind howled again, this a wail of pain. This was no natural storm, the weather workers would have warned them hours ago.

"...I am walking, what is the expression Lady Thorn uses, The blade's edge."

Regis watched the sage rub a spot on his arm, the top layer of skin gone from where he'd peeled it away in madness. He'd talked to the healers, shared their horror at what Crevan had done to himself.

"...I have no intention of seeking out anything, I know how stupid that is." He continued. "...and I am thankful that I would have to get past you to do it." He looked at the Higher Vampire. "...I doubt lady thorn or his majesty would allow such things in their domain."

Regis nodded. "...Possession of such things is grounds for banishment from both the High seat and the freehold. It does not mean that it does not exist, but the penalties are strict."

Another wail from the wind, it did sound like a Beansidhe. The unnatural storm growing in intensity.

"It sounds like the world is tearing itself apart out there..." Crevan said, deciding to change the subject. "...not a good sound..."

"No, it's not," Regis said. "...considering the day was mild, and no indication of a storm."

"...It reminds me too much of the frost, the cold spells the Rider's used."

Regis paused, he had not thought of that.

"Would your people have Weather workers?"

"The Aen Saevherne, but most of the sages are in The Court of thorns," Crevan said. "And I am here, the remaining ones..." He dropped the cup to shatter upon the hearth. "Find Lady Thorn, this is a faint...They are attacking the Court of thorns..."

Regis leaped up and headed out when one like Crevan said something it was worth considering.

"I know exactly where she is..."

The Vampire vanished into mist, seeking Pen.

The scream of her daughter woke Pen, She leaped from the bed throwing on her robe and hurrying toward the Nursery, running into Regis. The Vampire tackled a shadowed figure in the room.

"...Get them out..." The Gruteral growl from the shadows. "Call up the Ravens..."

Pen scooped up her children and fled the room, bringing them to the royal chamber. Regis came in a few moments later, still somewhat feral.

"...What is going on..." Pen demanded, trying to soothe her daughter.

"Funny dogs..." Deirdra said. "Funny dogs at home..."

That made her go pale, Nuada frowned.

"...Rouse the castle..." He hissed. "Bring me the Sage..."

The order was swiftly carried out.

Crevan had been given enough time to dress in tunic and trousers before two Raven guard and a thorn escorted him to the throne room. Pen, Nuada, Dain, Tam, and Regis waited for him. The Inner Court, wanting answers.

"...We managed a message to the Court of thorns, there was a raid." Nuada said. "Luckily they did not anticipate the human merchants there for the mid-winter fair."

"I have never been so thankful that the merchants are armed." Pen said. "...There are two prisoners and several dead hounds." She looked at Crevan, who had been shoved to his knees before them. "...I need to know if you knew about this prior..."

"No, it was the wind that reminded me of one of Ge'els' tactics of sending a storm and attacking where he thinks is the most vulnerable. And I know how much he despises you..."

"And the attack has cost him," Nuada said. "It will cost him more, the merchants carry silver and iron...and projectiles that shatter once inside the body."

Pen frowned. The loss of life saddened her, but anger had won out over the fact that it was her home they had gone after.

"Would Ge'els have lead this raid himself?"

Crevan wished to laugh, but that would not help the suspicion they had of him.

"He would not dirty his hands, he would choose another..." Crevan said. "...Or have the young king to chose..."

"...I want you present when we question the captives."

Crevan looked to the floor, then up at Pen. A choice, answer the pull or betray the blood once again. Pen knelt, lifting his chin and getting close.

"...I need you there." She said. "My sage..."

Something pulled hard, taking hold as she asked him.

"Yes..." escaped his lips, before his mind could decide.

Pen rose. "Take him back to his quarters...do not let him out until we are ready to return to the Court of thorns."

They picked him up and carried him out.

Nuada knew what Pen had just done, and by the way, she walked toward the windows was something she hadn't wanted to do. He followed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"...I had no choice," she closed her eyes. "...he is still Aen Saevherne."

Nuada knew what that meant, the sages were very much about the ends justifying the means. Singers were much like that as well, but it did not mean she liked it.

"You are not Ciri or Lara." He said. "You owe the Aen Elle nothing, the debt paid long before you were born."

"I know, this is just...Not fair." Pen said, cringing at her own words. "I sound like Sara..."

Nuada refrained from Jareth's answer.

"Fate is rarely like that." He said. "I am beginning to understand why you are finding the choice to have him go through the bonding so difficult..."

"...I still do not know what made Ciri love him." She said. "Nor the change of heart that made him betray his own people for her..."

"Love does strange things." He said. "I may have done the same in his skin. He did tell us of the deception of the storm...Even if he didn't know about the raid." He turned her to face him. "Let us deal with the aftermath of the raid, question the two captives..."

She nodded, "Yes, let's deal with this..."

He led her back to the assembled group.


	9. unpleasant things

_Three days later..._

The Weather workers had gotten the storm calmed and dispelled. The Ravens and Bloody thorns were saddling horses to return to the Court of thorns. Crevan was already on a horse, his hands tied to the pommel, iron shekels on his wrists. He did not look well, as though he hadn't slept in the intervening three days. The iron around his wrists did not help, that would need to be treated once they were back at the freehold.

"He insisted on the shackles," Tam said, his helm tied to the back of his saddle. "...A show of good faith I suspect, but he's puked twice. I wanted to have one of the healers ride double with him, he refused."

Pen watched, thinking of what Regis said, about the distance between Crevan and Ciri in later years.

"A crown for your thoughts Milady," Aethen said, riding up to her a bit later.

"...I am thinking of something Regis said, about Lady Ciri." She said. "I do not know if he was editing the truth of it..."

"The vampire has been with the Guild since its founding, it would stand that some of our practices would rub off." he said. "and if he did it was for good reason, as the reasons may have been private at the time."

She looked to where Crevan was swaying between two Ravens. One had a strong grip on his arm to keep him upright.

"...He is barely in the saddle, but refuses aid." Aethen said. "I cannot tell if he's punishing himself...or he is that much out of his mind."

She turned. "Out of his mind?"

The Night Elf's expression said volumes as to what Crevan had been out of his mind on. She was going to personally skin the bastard who had smuggled it into him.

"Regis was swearing this morning, It seems our dear sage was an addict." He said. "He got his hands on some...substance. He was drugged to the gills when the guards checked on him yesterday." He frowned. "He's been on watch since then, and we are looking for the one who smuggled it into him. Those two are of the table, volunteered to make sure he didn't go wandering off."

Pen knew what that meant. He wasn't going anywhere alone for a while, even to the privy. Those of the table could be near fanatical in preventing their brotherin from using again.

"He was sober enough to ask to be shackled, though he won't be thankful when we get him back to the Freehold," Aethen said. "...he isn't going to like the trip in a few minutes either..."

Pen saw one of the healers ride up beside the trio and near force something down Crevan's throat. She knew what it was, and its effects.

"...That is cruel." She said.

"...And you need him with enough of his wits to question the captives." Aethen said. "It won't delay us long. Himself ordered it."

She watched Crevan lean over the side of the horse and vomit. She turned her attention away and continued on.

#

The freehold welcomed the extra guards from the Royal seat among their garrison. The healers took Crevan from the horse and into a secured room in the Manse. Pen took the extra time to see to the horses before entering the Manse. One of the healers was waiting for her, report on the two captives in their hands.

"...The wounds when Septic almost immediately." He healer said. "We won't be able to question them for a few days..."

She frowned, this was not good news.

"Any other casualties?"

"A few sword wounds, hound bites...The merchants want them hanged."

"Well, they'll have to wait in line." Pen said. "...His majesty's representatives will want to question them too."

"That can be arranged." He said. "...As to the Sage, we gave him a bath and another dose along with treating the iron burns."

She knew Crevan would not be in good shape coming out of the purging.

Regis resisted snapping at Pen when she came to see him. He should have paid more attention, especially after she'd pulled on the threads. He knew it was a skill she did not like to use.

"...You should have told me." Pen said. "I would have asked for watchers."

"And I was a fool not to think of them," Regis said. "I did not think what pulling on the threads would do to him."

"I did not either." She said. "I did not enjoy it, but I needed his answer."

"You knew we were being spied on, you had to give them a reason to suspect we did not trust him."

"I'll have to keep that illusion until he either asks for sanctuary or takes the oath..." She said. "I wish the Aen Elle to know there is a price to enter the Court of Thorns..."

Regis knew what Pen was talking of, the one countermeasure that was the reason no one could portal into the freehold. He would rather not activate that particular artifact if he did not have to.

"...Activate them, and you'll give any magickal being within a mile of the freehold fits." He reminded her.

"They are a resort of war..." She said. "I was not talking of the generators," She drew out an ancient key. "...I was talking of the crystals." She set the key in his hand. "As the oldest and wisest, I leave that decision to you..."

The words and giving him the key made sure the crystals could not be misused. She had already left by the time he realized what she was asking.  
#

Pen moved in the grace of the "dance" blindfolded, letting her other senses guide her movement and blades. She needed to focus on something other than the problems on her doorstep for a little while. There were few options, and she did not think it wise to get into bed while her mind was so distracted. She finished one "dance" and moved into another. She was drenched when she finished. She took off her blindfold to meet the gaze of a young Sidhe dressed in the Royal livery.

"...Urgent news from the Royal seat." He held out a sealed piece of parchment.

She sniffed the air, watched how the young Sidhe handled the parchment. She took it carefully, she knew the Viceroy was a manipulator and not above false information. The young Sidhe bowed out, leaving her to read the parchment. She tucked it away if it was booby-trapped she wanted to be in a place that was safe to detonate it.

The workroom was layered in enough shields to make it feel like being under a heavy blanket within the room. It was one of the rooms they trained young singers, nothing to fly off or break. She was also shielded, as were Tam and Regis. She carefully opened the parchment, The seal had looked wrong and luckily she was shielded. The parchment went up in flame, she would have been badly burned or worse.

"...I want his head." She hissed stomping away from the smoldering work table. "Both of them..."

Regis moved out of the way, Tam just turned a pale shade as his mother passed.

#

Nuada was amused when he heard of her words, at this point he would have granted her both attached so she could remove them herself. The Viceroy was there demanding the return of his people, refusing to deal with Pen for their return.

"...They raided the freehold, her domain..." Nuada said. "It should be her you should be demanding Wergeld from, not me."

"You are king, she is your subject..."

"I will emphasize Freehold..." Nuada said. "She is not my subject, noble in this court yes but not my subject."

"...you let Humans dictate your actions."

Nuada was not going to rise to that bait.

"For one who does not think much of humans, Lord Ge'els, you are behaving like one who has had their toys taken away," Dain said.

He watched the viceroy's mouth work, rendered speechless. Dain was hiding a smile, as representative of House DeRosin on the council he had to be at court for this.

~Good, because you are acting like a brat~ Nuada thought.

"You speak out of turn, Lord DeRosin..."

"I speak for my mother, and what I said is exactly what she would have..." He said. "You demand and expect us to Cow to you, we are no longer the people you abandoned..."

"Lord DeRosin," Nuada said, his tone warning

Dain fell silent, while the Aen Elle continued to bargain.


	10. For all the flaws

Nuada followed behind Dain as the young singer stomped down the corridor to the solar. He could see what he wanted to do to the Viceroy. He took off his lenses and slumped into a chair.

"...He acted l-like a c-child denied a t-treat." Dain said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "...when it was his r-riders who raided u-us..."

Dain did not stutter anymore unless tired or stressed, Nuada guessed after that meeting his son was a bit of both.

"...and you wonder why I go about dressed as a commoner and hide in the Orb Weaver as much as I can."

"I always th-thought it was Atara's thing..." He said. "I c-can also see why T-Tam said no..."

"...You could have too."

"And t-turn down th-the intrigue..." He rubbed his temples, biting his lip. "...D-damn, C-c-can't th-think..."

"Have you eaten anything since before the meeting...or drink?"

Dain shook his head, "...T-to b-b-busy."

"...Rest your voice." Nuada told him. "I'll get us some food..."

Dain nodded, that sounded good.

#

Crevan sat by the hearth, a blanket over his shoulders. He was unaware of the three in the room with him. The purging had wrought havoc on him, the twitching of his fingers and ticks were highly pronounced. The fool move of drugging himself to the gills had not helped his case in the eyes of the healers.

"...Get him to eat, he's about four stone short of healthy...though I suspect he was never much for eating, Sage and all." The healer said. "His mind will take a bit to reconnect, and the nerve damage is a bit worse..."

Regis frowned, "...The healing sleep?"

"We could, but that would only make wakeing him all the more troublesome. Considering how deep we would have to place him, it could take days for him to be fully aware." The healer said. "...It will be a few hours before he knows anyone's here as it is."

Regis looked at the third in the room, one of the table who had volunteered to sit with a fellow brother.

"...I do not mind the duty a bit longer." He said. "If I wasn't here, I'd be in the garrison with little to do, and well...this could easily have been myself or anyone of my brothers..."

Regis nodded. "...Lady Pen is coming to look him over, as she has experience with Soul Rot. This little...misstep...may have set back the healing."

The healer had to agree, this had complicated things.

Pen frowned when she came, Regis and the watcher greeting her. She looked beyond them to look at the Sage, a mug in his hands. She looked to the Higher vampire.

"...You got him to eat, that is good."

"Not much, just some broth and grain bread," Regis said. "I don't think he could eat more than that, despite what the healers say."

"We'll work him up to a good meal." She said. "...I need to see him, all of him.."

The watcher made some excuse, as she had prodded him the same way not too long ago. He did not want to watch another. The sage raised his head when she approached him, he stood to let the blanket drop.

He stood naked before her, letting her see the devastation he'd wrought upon himself. He felt goose flesh rise at her touch, though she seemed detached in her inspection. She was looking at him as a healer first and foremost, but the touch felt intimate at the same time. When she went to inspect his legs, he turned slightly from her, not wanting to show any reaction.

"It is naught that I have not seen before..." She said, running her hands over his thighs. "...Though I am flattered..."

A slight blush came to his skin, almost like he was a youth again rather than a mature male.

"...everything seems stable." She said, standing. "A bit of exercise and food...and we will address the other problems as they come..."

He nearly set himself on fire manifesting his clothes so fast. Pen's hidden smiled said a lot.

"We will start with exercise..." Pen said. "Tomorrow..."

She departed stopping beside Regis, whispering something to him before she vanished out of the room.

#

Crevan sat and retrieved his mug, that had been strange. Such an intimate but detached touch. It was even stranger that he'd reacted, Ciri had been the only human woman who had attracted him, and that had been because of her resemblance to Lara. He looked at Regis, then back down at his mug. Her touch made him think of the sweet she had offered him before the fair.

"You're not the only one who reacted like that when she inspected them," Regis said. "His majesty did the same...Though I admit you look better than he did when she finally got to inspect him."

"That was uncomfortable..." Crevan said. "but why do I want her to touch me like that again."

"As I said, not the first," Regis said. "Come to the hall tonight, there is a table there...you have others."

He turned to see the watcher returning, seeming less tense without Pen in the room.

"Our friend will bring you..." Regis said. "I'll see you tonight..."

The Higher Vampire stopped to talk a moment to the watcher before departing.

Crevan was surprised by the others at the table. There was a healer, a merchant, Several Thorns, Ravens, a noble and Regis. Some had known the same demon as he, others a different species but the same class of demon. Each spoke of the struggle, the request not to be left alone for one reason or another. They spoke of arrangements, of new brothers who would ask for help when ready.

The healer had taken one look at him and bluntly said he wouldn't wake for a month if he was so stupid as he'd been again. The others confirmed that threat, as one or two had experienced it. They talked for most of the night, with his watcher escorting him back to the guest quarters after they were done. He had tried to assure his watcher he wasn't going anywhere, but it was clear the other male had heard that bullshit before. He wrapped himself in a blanket while his watcher settled in by the hearth.

Crevan woke from a very erotic dream, groaning. He had almost slunk to the privy to resolve his problem, but he wasn't about to bring himself to such base action. He rose and put on clothing, he wasn't about to parade around. He looked at the hearth, his watcher was intent on the flames.

"...Need the privy?"

He sigh. "A cold walk more or less..."

His watcher rose, "OK, I know a few cold corridors...they'll shrink anything..."

The corridors were very cold, and what he needed.

#

Pen watched as Crevan and his watcher came to breakfast. The watcher was pointing out things that wouldn't wreak too much havoc with his digestion but would help ease the gnawing hunger he'd undoubtedly face.

"...They were up very early." Aethen said, sitting beside her. "It seems your inspection affected the sage more than he realized."

"He is not the first..." She said. "...has Rhiannon found anything interesting."

"One of the Aen Saevherne, they asked for a meeting with you...did not wish to alert his fellows..."

"One that belongs?"

"Hard to tell, Rhi only had a few hours with him..."

"...Arrange it, but have the thorns remove him from his quarters...I'm sure it will scare any conspirators..."

"As the lady wishes." He said. "I will make sure we do the same to Crevan...to enforce out 'mistrust' of the elder sage..."

She nodded, this morning would be a telling one.


	11. Truths and stories

Both Crevan and the younger sage were dragged out of their quarters protesting as they were shackled and led down the hall by several thorns. Aethen led the thorns in their 'raid' of the rooms. They were brought to the workroom, where Pen sat behind the still charred table. The look on two faces said much.

"...Forgive the rough treatment, we have spies among us that would seek this court's destruction." Pen said as they were released. "I had to ensure that this remained between us."

Crevan noticed Pen was wearing the Court Plaid along with her brooch, so this was business of the Freehold and not a Royal decision. She looked much like she had when he first met her in Ciri's company.

"I was informed you wished to speak to me..."

The young sage reached into his tunic and laid a sheaf of papers upon the work table. A brooch was laid on top. She reached forward, the brooch was that of a tower surrounded by Gulls.

"My Lord wished for the Guild to have these things, they are from Tor Lara...before its destruction."

"An elaborate way to have me put something in the archive..." She said. "What else..."

"Ah to the point." He set two daggers upon the table. "...My lord also wished to warn you, those were meant for you..."

"and you have them, why?"

"I come from the house of the Gull..." He said. "I was assigned to protect my lord's kinswoman..."

The look on Crevan's face said he hadn't any clue that Lara had any descendants other than Ciri's bloodline. Though he had known when he'd last seen Pen and her children were of the elder blood, to find there was a second line.

"...For now, my lord wishes to remain unknown to both courts." He said, then turned to Crevan. "My lord will be delighted to host you for a short while, under the promise of secrecy..."

Crevan could only nod, the shock of it still written on his face.

"I think we should conclude this without Master Crevan here..." Pen said.

Aethen nodded and took the elder sage away.

Aethen returned Crevan to his quarters and told the watcher to be extra careful, to call on Regis if he needed to. He was barely aware of his watcher locking the door. He slumped heavily into the hearth chair. He'd had a child by Lara...one she'd hidden from him and the whole of their race. The spark of anger soon replaced shock, and the room took the brunt. Rage faded into sadness, regret and the sharp knowledge of what would have happened to the child if they had been known. The gate would have been opened, another slaughter and enslavement...and he would have ridden proudly at the head as he had done when they stole the world they had settled. He made it to the door and pounded, his watcher answered.

"I...I...don't think I should be alone right now."

The watcher nodded. "... let's go for a walk..."

the corridors had never seemed so long.

Their walk ended in the grand hall, and the sound of a fiddle, playing something low and mournful. The table was empty, save for Regis discussing something with the healer. They both looked up as they came in. The need to talk must have been upon his face as they made room and let the music fill the silence until he was ready to speak.

It was a long night with much silence before he returned to his quarters to find it righted and a pot of sleep tea on a warmer by the hearth. A letter lay on the table next to the mug, waiting for him. He took a look at the letter, he could not read it yet. He poured himself some tea, already sweetened with honey he found. He sat, taking the letter to read.

The mug grew cold beside him as he read, a telling of a life. He finished and folded it neatly, setting aside for his mug. The knowledge came sharp again, the letter said he had a son. He knew he would have used the boy, and also have used the adult the boy became. The bitter prick of guilt touched his heart. What would he say to Ciri's surviving child, to his children? He did not blame his elder child for wanting to remain hidden. The knock startled both he and his watcher.

The being on the other side surprised them, Pen dressed in nightclothes. The watcher looked at her and nodded as he left to sit outside. She locked the door and came to sit in the chair opposite him.

"...Should Milady not be in her husband's chamber at this hour."

"He knows well where I am." She said, arranging a blanket around herself. "and I desire only your company and not your bed." She pulled up her legs to cover them with the blanket. "and your watcher is outside the door."

He rose and came to pick her up, bringing her back to sit in his lap, arranging the blanket between them.

"It is warmer here..." He said. "closer to the fire..."

There was a comfortable silence as she sat there leaning against him.

"...Tell me about her..." Pen said, a little while later.

"Of who?" He asked, he was dozing off.

"Lara..."

He held her a bit tighter against him, there was comfort in holding her. The "Story" would distract him from the woman in his lap.

"She was a princess, something I as a lowly Rider and apprentice could never have dreamed to be promised to..." He said. "I was drawn into the inner circle, there I developed a taste for the poison that plagues me still. Being promised did not mean we had to wait to be wed...I loved her when she ran off and fell in love with another...I loved her still."

"...You didn't know."

"No, I was off with the Riders...their chief navigator." He said. "...I returned to find she had fallen for a human mage...and forever out of the Aen Elle's reach. I believed in what my king wanted...until Ciri came. I thought I was looking at a Ghost." He sighed. "I will admit she angered me with some word, my hand went around her throat. I do not know what made me stop..."

He fell into silence, she let him. She wouldn't push him to tell her the story, that what was she was asking for, a "story".

"Tell me of your king." He said finally. "and why he would let you offer comfort to another male..."

"He is good and loving, knows I have no taste for pomp and polish." She said. "He knows there are lines neither of us will cross..." She stroked the arm that held her. "...and you belong..."

He had said many words, and with a few, she had taken a burden from his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her, shifting her in his lap to face him. She broke the kiss, reaching up to touch his cheek. She shook her head.

"No," She said. "Crevan...not without your oath."

He laid his forehead against hers, breath trembling. His oath, of his blood and then he could give the one he wished to give of his body. Another kiss, hungrier than the previous one, he broke it this time.

"Tell me again..." He whispered. "Remind me..."

"No..." She said softly, but with conviction.

"Again, please..."

"No."

His hands shifted, pulling her closer so she lay against his chest.

"...I took her to the place of the end." He said. "Bedded her in front of a fire, promising her..."

He was talking of Ciri.

"...I did not know of the bond it would forge." He said. "or the fire it sparked..." He stroked her hair. "It was not until after the frost that she acknowledged me, called me her lover." He looked down at her. "...I was unworthy when she told me of our child."

He closed his eyes and just held her, she could feel him, reaching out. He let her go.

"Please, seek your own bed Milady...I fear I may cross a line that should not be crossed if you remain..."

She moved from his lap and leaned to kiss his temple. He let her slide from his hands, sighing with the kiss. Then she was gone, and his watcher was sitting in the chair opposite.


	12. Not without price

Pen went into the grand hall, she did not think it a good idea to go into an empty bed still vibrating with the need she'd absorbed. Aethen was there, holding a bottle of Regis' hooch. He knew very well what she was feeling, his own bond to her was vibrating like a plucked string.

"...I'd offer you take you over one of the tables, but I like my balls where they are and Tin does too." He offered her the bottle. "...So I say a few shots and teleport to the Royal seat...Give himself a thrill..."

She took it and a few swigs later snuck through the darkened royal suite to crawl in beside her husband.

Nuada woke that morning to find Pen sprawled beside him, he got up long enough to tell the servants not to disturb them until well past noon. He returned and pulled her against him.

"...What has brought you home my songbird..." He whispered.

She pulled him down to release the hunger within.

"You went to see the fox last night..." He laughed when she ended on top of him. "...and you taste of hooch."

"...gods, he kisses like." She said, not wanting to sound like she was Cuckolding him.

"If that was from a kiss..." Nuda teased. "I should let you..."

She swatted him with a pillow. His laughter distracted her enough for him to place her beneath him.

"But truly..." He said. "If I reap the benefit..."

"You know he'll be as possessive as you..." She said. "and he may yet be more..."

He shifted his body to nestle between her thighs. He knew the potential price of the bonding.

"I could be persuaded to share..." He teased.

She shifted to take him, moaning softly.

"...let us discuss this later..."

He lowered himself and smiled.

"As my lady wishes..."

She kissed him, smiling as he began to move...  
*

Crevan was disappointed that Pen was not at breakfast. He had wished to talk to her, to clear his head. He could still feel the kiss on his lips, her weight on his lap. That had been enough fuel another erotic dream. This time he had slunk off to the privy. His watcher had taken one look at his expression and said he'd wait outside. He saw the night elf approach and sit down.

"...She is at the Royal seat." Aethen said. "...in his majesty's bed no doubt."

Crevan looked into his breakfast.

"...She tasted of honey and earl Gray when I first kissed her." He continued. "and of rose petals the last."

Crevan turned to look at the Night elf, he knew he preferred his own gender evident in the male Tindel. The subject seemed to come out of nowhere, but then again the night elf was one of her closest companions.

"...Who?"

"Lady Pen..." Aethen said. "When I took the bonding."

Crevan frowned.

"Your expression reminds me of himself when Lord Lochain told him about it." He said, laughter in his voice. "...It took him a bit to agree to the reasons it was to be done. My Ultimate oath is to the High King, to see his queen safe." He touched the scar that ran the edge of his cheeks and bridge of his nose. "As it is to others of this court."

Crevan's hand shook, he set down the spoon before it became impossible to eat.

"...You feel the pull, I saw it when you told us of the raid." Aethen said. "...there is no shame in that, nor in the wanting."

"...She is..."

"She also is something rare, like your Ciri..." Aethen. Said softly. "...Something Lord Lochain wished to protect once it became clear she belonged to the then prince."

"...There is a price.

"Yes, pain or blood," Aethen said. "The mate of the chosen lady is allowed one blow in retaliation. I thought Himself would have gutted me, instead he marked me, Royal." He touched where a patch of skin had been removed to allow for the thorn's mark. "I was given to the thorns, the guards charged with the protection of the Black rose."

"What is a Black Rose, I've never heard of this term...or seen such in either realm."

Aethen smiled, something the Aen Saevherne didn't know.

"The mortal lover that has a soul bond or a life bond to one of the Royal house." He said. "It was when Lochain realized that of Pen...I volunteered. I thought it better it be someone she could trust." He took in a breath. "...Three days are all you'll ever spend in her bed, never beyond that..."

Crevan frowned anew if he chose that path...three days did not seem enough. Aethen saw the struggle to process it.

"...For all I love Tindel, there are days I would that she take me to her bed again." He confessed. "...It is not easy, thus not a common path chosen to join a court."

"Are there any others?"

"No, as I said it is not an easy path." He said, rising. "...I will be available if you wish to ask more."

Crevan was left to absorb the knowledge and ends that path would bring him.

Pen returned to the Manse at dinner time, to be told Aethen wanted to see her in her study. She went straight there, finding him already two shots into a bottle of "dragon's kiss".

"...I talked to Crevan of the bonding." He said. "I had not realized it would bring up feelings I had thought faded to comfortable familiarity..."

She touched his face, in another life, he could have been her lover. Both knew that was not the path they were to share, thus their comfort with each other.

"...I thought you'd exercise them with Tin."

"I tried." He said. "...I could damn Lochain for this..."

"Yet you won't..." she said, moving to sit in his lap facing him.

He let out a sigh, contact would ease the ache.

"You did not tell him that my bed isn't what the bonding is about..."

"No, I don't think he is ready to hear that part." He said, setting down the shot glass. "...nor the struggle it will be not to give in..." He shifted his hands to her hips pulling her close. "...I could find a secret place..."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking her head.

"...No." She said. "I will not subject you to the price of it."

That had been something else he had not told Crevan. The price for asking for her bed again after those three days, it was not forbidden but the price steep and thus discouraged.

"...Think of Tindel." She told him shifting to be more comfortable. "would you wish him to see you bloodied?"

There was the question that brought him enough space to think.

"He'd castrate you this time..." She reminded him. "...and you and Tin are thinking on children..."

He shifted his hips upward, once, twice before groaning in resignation.

"Kiss me..." He begged, knowing that beyond that he couldn't ask for anything without price.

She did so, letting it turn to hunger before pulling away. He pulled her back again for another. The third they backed from each other. He rose and adjusted himself, Tin was going to have a good night.

"I...will see you...at breakfast."

She let him walk away, wondering how she was going to be able to do that and get Crevan to walk away each time.


	13. Oaths in blood

Nuada found Pen back at the Royal seat, in her usual place to brood. He noticed a nice bottle of Muscoto had been brought up from the cellar for her.

"...Aethen." He said. "You always drink sweet when you have to deal with him."

She shifted so he could sit behind her as usual.

"He talked to Crevan about the bonding, and it brought up old feelings." She said. "...I had to remind him of what he would lose if he chose another night in my bed."

Nuada smiled, she would have to spare the Night Elf from the flogging he'd recive for it.

"But not before teasing the hell out of him, or he out of you." He called up a glass to pour some of the sweet wine for himself. "...but that is not the reason you are here."

"...No, I realized something..." She said. "and it divides my feelings."

"Other life times?"

She had talked much of how she could have made a life with Aethen and Tindel after she had been made queen. It wasn't to hurt him or give him a thrill, but straighten out some boundary he'd wanted since her assertion.

"...Perhaps." She said. "...I know the possessiveness levels of Royal Fey."

He smiled as he sipped the wine, he could be vary possessive.

"...Crevan is noble, not Royal..." He said. "But yes this is a puzzle. Aethen may be expressing his own possessiveness by dragging up old feelings." He settled himself. "I know How I would show mine..."

Yes she knew exactly how he did, that had been an embarrassing thrill to be found in the throne room with just a blanket and about a dozen roses for cover. He'd carried her out wearing nothing but a smirk that said it was good to be the king.

"I had considered that." She said. "and he admitted to such with telling Crevan of the bonding."

"Then what stops you from arranging the rite?" He said. "You already have my permission, and I can easily choose the price...Pain I think this time."

"There is something else...something I'm missing about this." She said. "Like I don't have all the pieces and I don't want to dredge up anymore hurt..."

"Yes, I heard." He said. "I too was visited by an Aen Saevherne, with artifacts from Tor Lara earlier this day."

She thought of this, "After a thousand years, why..."

"You are a queen, Lara would have been queen..."

"And Crevan King." She smiled. "No he would have still been Avallac'h then..."

He smiled, thinking of a way to make the rite a formality for both her sanity and his own. Yes there was a way, to acknowledge him as her lover.

"Summon him here...tonight." He said.

She turned slightly to look at him. She felt what he intended. It would be dangerous, but give the Aen Elle a reason for peace if one of their own became part of the High Court.

"Are you sure of this path." She said. "to make him my acknowledged lover."

He finished his own glass and poured more.

"You are High Queen, you take lovers as you wish..." He said. "at least by the old law. Half the nobles still think I wed you for the alliance it gave me. Why else would I have granted you your own lands and manse..."

She thought of it, not the way she wanted to have Crevan in her court but they were already dancing the blade's edge having him reside in the manse proper and not with the other Sages. The Aen Elle already thought him a trader, tainted due to his love for Ciri...

"They will think you would do the same." She said. "I can ask Rhi to play mistress. Aiden would get a kick out of it."

He let out a laugh, he knew the Half-elven woman as Pen's spy mistress and her reputation a bit of a fabrication but had not known who had written the satires associated with her "conquests".

"Aiden the bard, that is her life partner."

"You didn't know."

"I had thought it was a singer's information that embarrassed that particular lord..."

"No that was all Rhi and Aiden..." She said. "Its the reason they make a good team and Rhi a good spy mistress..."

He held her as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Nuada smirked when he showed her the circlet, of thorns and black roses. He'd made it shortly after she'd told him of her feelings for the sage. Lover or not he intended for Crevan to become part of a court. He had clothing made as well, one set for this night and the other for when she officaly bonded. The final piece was a set of clasps, inlaid wth aquamarine.

"...The Viceroy is going to have a stroke..." She said as she looked over the items.

"My intention, and to make my queen happy. I know you would not dress your lover in less than this."

"No, I would not." She said. "do you want me to actually bed him tonight?"

Nuada paused, "Offer him the sweet again..."

She nodded, it would be Crevan's choice. She took one of his hands and kissed the palm, the rised scar from his own oath to her.

"...what gift will you give him." he asked.

"...I do not know yet, but it will make it more beliveable that He's been throughly bedded."

He kissed her, then backed away. They had a ball to quickly throw together.

Crevan frowned as he was bundled up on a horse with his belongings. He was informed he was being summoned to the High Court, but not the reason. Aethen was coming with him, if the night elf knew he was not saying.

"Who can say of the High Court's whims." Aethen said. "It was their majesties orders."

That did not help after he was funneled to a suite of rooms in the royal wing the moment he arrived. He found Pen there sitting at a table with a meal laid out.

"What is the meaning of this..." He demanded.

She rose and met him half way, leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth in greeting as one would greet a lover.

"...Eat, and then you will be dressed to attend court."

She moved past him and went out one of the doors in the back of the room.

He ate, though his stomach did not like the idea. There was something dangerous being played out around him. He was shown the bathing room, a sunken tub filled with steaming water waited. He washed the road from his skin, reminded of his own self destruction. The clothing was of silk, damask and fine fabric, reminding him of another time. He was plunked down and his hair brushed, trimmed and the braids woven with silver chain connecting to claps at each end.

The male looking back at him from the mirror reminded him of another life he could have lived, as consort to a queen. A ring that looked of thorns and roses was placed upon his left hand, along with the return of his brooch, now inlaid with ruby and emerald. The plaid of the thorn court was draped before the brooch fastened it in place.

He was led out to the throne room under the guard of two of the bloody thorn, Pen's personal guard. They paused, to be announced he did not believe the title that came from the herald's mouth.

"Lord Crevan Espane aep Cormain macha, Lord of the Court of thorns, advisor and companion to the High Queen."

He was ushered into the whirl of what looked like an impromptu ball. It took him a few moments to process what the herald had said. Companion, a plight court term for something short of a consort when applied to a male, at least to what he knew. He'd basically been introduced to the court as Pen's lover. To that end, the thorns escorted him to a seat slightly below that of the young Princes and princess. Nuada acknowledged him, a sign that he approved of this.

It was a little while later the tap of the steward's staff silenced the room. Pen rose from her seat, descending to where Crevan was. She held out her hand, he took it rising. She led him to the foot of the dais where two men came with some items on velvet. One a circlet of silver, Roses inlaid with stone so dark they looked black bloomed along its circumference, the other a blade to confer his oath to the court.

"Before the High Court..." She said. "I acknowledge you as my companion and advisor, as lord of the Court of thorns, and Aen Saevherne of the high court."

She took his left hand and sliced across the palm and did the same with her right. He clasped his hand over her own, binding his life to hers. Silk bound his hand when their hands parted as it did hers. The circlet was cold against his brow, it had weight despite its lightness.

He was barely aware of what happened after, his whole body seemed to vibrate. He remembered this feeling, danger, need and anticipation. He had felt this when Ciri had asked of him on that beltine night, to be the only male she would ever bed. He knew this would not be with his queen, but he had one to offer his loyalty again. He danced with her, showing her the dances of he Aen Elle court, feeling the eyes of the Delegation upon his back as he spun her around the floor.


	14. Oaths in body

The eyes of the Court had been on them for most of the night, so at its end to be near alone with her was a stark contrast. He had gone about with her as she tucked in the children, read to them from a large tome of stories and bid them good-night. Nuada accompanied them as far as the door to her Suite.

"...I will see you in the morning..." He said, a note of amusement in his voice. "...Do not bruise him too much my lady, he must appear...unblemished at breakfast."

She smiled and kissed her king with a clear intention that she'd not stay long with her companion.

They were alone, simple as that. She smiled at him and as before she laid the bit of honey in his hand, he looked at it for a few moments before putting it in his mouth and leaning down to share it with a kiss. The kiss was hungry, both knowing this should have happened weeks before. She broke the kiss beginning to undress, the dress made so she could do so without aid. She was down to her under garments before the aided him with his clothing, still too stunned to have moved. She returned to the kiss as she worked on his clothing.

"...What have you done to me..." He managed, something akin to heat started flowing in his veins. "I want you..."

"Soon my dear sage, you shall see..." She had him stripped to the waist by then, her hands moving over the ruined tattoo. "and I want you."

She was close enough to whisper into his ear, licking along the outer edge.

"You are being watched..." She warned him.

He lifted her up, looking for the nearest surface to place her so they were of a height. He continued the kiss, her hands working at the ties of his pants.

"...Move your hands lower..." He whispered into her ear. "..You will find what you seek."

She did so her fingers brushing the near nonexistent hair below his navel. She gently ran her nails against the skin. She felt him twitch against her fingers, she'd found a spot to explore much later. His gasp of surprise was genuine, he let a smile slide over his lips.

"...My lady is eager, as I am..."

His breeches and nickers were soon gone as were her undergarments. That delicious heat was beginning to pool in his groin, Stiffening him against her hand though she had not touched it. The kiss they shared grew in passion.

"...bed." She said, between kisses. "I want you...bed..."

He carried her there, hiking her upon his body, trapping the heat between them.

He had her beneath him, shifting to settle him properly. Her hand went down between them to guide, he gasped at that first touch. He knew it had to be as real as possible, if it was true they were being watched. He sank in, groaning in truth at the sensation. Her hands moved to his sides and her legs crossed behind his back, he thrust forward in response. He fell into a true rhythm, he could not think beyond the delicious heat that now sang along his nerves and the hunger in their kisses.

The kiss she gave him, distracted enough so he was beneath, her body a weight on his pinning him to earth. Her movements, the sounds she made. Her body griping him, he held her hips, pressing her down upon himself. She would have bruises on her hips from the grip to assure himself this was real and not a dream he'd fallen into after the impromptu party.

"...My lady..." He managed to gasp. "Close..."

The final kiss made the release all the sweeter. She smiled down at him as a languid sleep came over him.

Crevan awoke a short time later with Pen laying her head on his chest. He ran his hand over her head. Her dark hair splayed over his skin. It had been quick, proof he was her lover and had not had her in some time.

"...Do we still have watchers..." He said softly.

Her hand went down beneath the covers as a response to brush over that delightful spot she'd found earlier. He made a noise of contentment.

"...Yes then..." he said in a low tone. "My lady may explore, it has been a long time..."

She nipped his shoulder, then moved to brush light kisses on the way down. She just laid her head on his thigh, her fingers moving in slow circles just above. He wondered if she would make this real too, or feed the illusion. The delicate kiss he felt at the tip said illusion before she began to play with the spot she had found.

When Pen left his bed, Crevan was left to wonder if she were to do all those things to him in truth, the feel of her lips on sensitive skin had been...he groaned. With their coupling, At least he knew Ge'els spies were satisfied with the illusion he was now the queen's lover. He simply had to wait until the rumors started, that she was cuckolding her king with him and they would know where to look.

Nuada heard Pen in the bathing room, washing what little sex she'd had from her skin. He entered to join her after she finished her initial wash. He frowned a bit at the forming fingerprints on her skin.

"...How was he." Nuada teased as he joined her into the renewed and hotter water.

"Amazing." She said, with genuine conviction. "and he didn't even notice the healing."

Nuada smiled, he had asked her if it was possible to restore some of the tattoo. She had said yes, but the first coupling had to be genuine.

"...So he won't notice the rose and thorn knot you've placed upon him." Nuada smiled, his own tattoo humming under her touch. "that being Lord of your court is more than ceremonial..."

"He'll notice when it starts twining with the imagery already there..." She said. "Are you sure you are OK with this, letting him be my lord while you are my king?"

He let out a breath. "...Being king there are things I must do for my people's good. It does not mean I am comfortable with all of the choices..."

She knew he was avoiding the subject, he wasn't comfortable but he had done it to keep the peace they had a bit longer.

Crevan had not expected to find his rooms also connected to the Solar, not just the Royal one but one of his own. He found more fine clothes and adornments for his braids. He asked for breakfast to be brought and an invite to both the King and Queen, if he was also to be Queen's advisor it would be best he do so.

The remains of breakfast lay upon the table before Crevan found his voice. He was not too sure where he stood beyond being "companion" and advisor to the queen. Nuada had kept a pleasant conversation up with Pen, commenting on the current state of affairs.

"...We are hearing rumblings from the human kingdoms. It appears old ways die-hard..."

"...I know Ge'els is a crafty one, dangerous as a viper." Pen said. "Could you lend your incite...Crevan."

"...It is too much in us to settle peacefully." He said. "It is what divided us from the Aen Sidhe...I watched the slaughter first hand, regrettably."

"...I more worry of the cold spells." Nuada said. "The frost goes ahead of the raid, but I am glad there is not the ship..."

Crevan frowned. "...It does not seem like good practice. The hunt is known to come with winter, or that was the legend that came from us using the frost."

"...There is an ambitious general at the head of the Riders, It appears Ge'els chose him for having a silver tongue to convince the other courts to surrender." Pen said.

Both looked at her, surprised.

"My Singers keep the peace, remember..." She said. "I've had reports of riders asking for audiences with Sidhe lords. They haven't tried it with Jareth yet, but then again when you rule a living Labyrinth..."

Crevan raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Goblin King is one of the Few Sidhe lords the others avoid." She said. "Considering it devoured a whole army..." She paused. "...I was in his castle at the time."

Nuada frowned. "...it was a difficult time between Pen and I and wiser heads recommended her presence there..."

Two answers from his now sovereigns.

"Ge'els will want answers, try to sour me toward you."

"Unlike long ago, he holds nothing." Pen said. "By all the accounts he will receive you've come willingly to my bed since the mid-winter fair...Making you lord and my acknowledged companion confirmed that for them." She smiled. "Why else would I have given you such title if you were not significant to me..."

He knew she may have had a distaste for the intrigue of the court but she was well aware of it.

"...And tonight I will be introducing my "Mistress" to the court." Nuada said. "Rhiannon will play the part, so if you have concerns she is safe to relay them to or to the Bard Aiden."

Crevan nodded, it was time to let the game begin.


	15. Steps in the dance

Crevan settled himself in what would be his usual seat, slightly below the Royal children. He saw Rhiannon "flirting" with the bard before Nuada stalked up to them. He would have thought it real if he hadn't been informed of it at breakfast. His skin had been itching almost all day, and it was hard to ignore the sensation on his skin. He looked up to where Pen sat, pretending to look annoyed at Nuada playing attention to Rhiannon. He discreetly itched a spot on his thigh. He would ask his lady to aid him with applying Camille to the itch after the second impromptu ball was over. He looked up again and decided the look was real, but not at the king's "flirting". He rose and went up to her, asking her to dance with him.

#

He whirled his lady queen around the floor, his mind off the itch. He'd even danced with Deirdre, the small girl's feet upon his. A pang of remembrance gripped him, his own daughter had done this, learning the dances. The small girl ran to her father when the king returned from his dance with Rhiannon. He returned to his seat, waiting.

#

Pen was surprised that night when Deir asked if Crevan could read the story. The sage complied, reading in the elder speech as he'd seen Pen do. Before the final good night, the little girl looked at him and asked something of her mother, he only caught the words for knot and thorn. He did not catch Pen's reply.

#

The stripping of clothes was a bit more exciting, the itch turned into heat on his skin. She had pinned him to the bed almost immediately. Her kisses following lines of the tattoo that adorned his skin, heat followed her kisses. Somehow this seemed more erotic than her touch, her nips to the skin beneath his navel turned his attention to where she was, waiting for him to give her consent. A simple nod, and her mouth traveled lower, taking gently. His hand came to the back of her head, he did not want that kiss to end. He arched into that kiss, once, twice...

#

Release came, and her kiss lingered for a short while after. She moved to lay her head on his thigh. He ran his fingers through her hair, she was doing the same to the sparse hairs. He made a noise of contentment. He lifted his arm and froze. Where he'd peeled away his skin in fits of madness was whole skin, what looked like a thorny vine twining with the line down his arm.

"...this." He said still in awe.

"My gift." She said, reaching and kissing the inside of his wrist. "So none cannot say you do not belong to my court."

He looked to her own, it did not look any less.

"Turn on your stomach,let me complete it."

He moved, rolling as she asked. Her hands slid down his back. The itch/heat followed, a form in its wake. He groaned, the warmth up his spine. He would ask her what she had chosen, after...

#

He woke stiff from laying in one position, but Pen was not there. She must have left him after she finished the gifting. He noticed the note upon the table with a simple breakfast.

Stay abed, I will come to see you tonight...

He smiled, setting to eat.

#

Pen summoned Crevan to her chamber, he came to see both Nuada and Rhiannon had come as well. It was to be a formal meeting, under the guise of a tryst. He did not expect to be stripped to the waist, be sandwiched between Pen and Rhiannon with Nuada sitting with a sketch book drawing them.

"...The sketches will be evidence..." Pen whispered, tracing the intertwined branch./thorn pattern on his skin.

He looked at the two woman, remembering when he'd told Geralt that humans had strange tastes.

"...I had no less than three of the court come to me with the concern that my queen had an Aen Elle lover..." Nuada said, correcting a line. "or that they would take over the freehold..."

Crevan shifted slightly to face Pen. "...as if just a freehold would interest Ge'els..."

She slid his pants slightly down his hip to expose more skin. He shifted so she could push down the fabric further.

"Naughty..." came Rhiannon's voice and a swat.

Crevan jumped, eliciting a grin from Nuada.

"I forgot, you bite..." Pen said.

"I've gotten no complaints..." Rhiannon said.

Pen's hand soothed over the mark, "...Have you heard any rumors other than the nine day wonder of me shagging an Aen Elle..."

Creven gave her a "I beg your pardon" look as Rhiannon gave his exposed ass another swat. He made a noise that was not quite pain.

"...Aiden said he heard that the Viceroy is planning a little visit."

"Should we put on a full show then?" Pen asked shifting so she was laying over Crevan to touch Rhiannon.

"Hold that pose," Nuada said. "...another and we will have enough to convince them."

The quick strokes on parchment.

"There..."

all three slumped into the bed, Rhi leaned on her elbow and reached down and beneath to tweek the sheathed tip, Crevan jumped in a different way.

"I would you leave that alone if you please..." He said

Pen reached under and did the same, eliciting a groan.

"Because it belongs to me..." Pen said.

Rhiannon smirked as she got up and put on her clothing, she was going to meet Aiden for dinner.

Crevan adjusted his clothing and put his tunic back on, he had some correspondence to look over as the new made lord of the Court of thorns he had duties in his lady's absence. He gave Pen a light kiss and a head tilt to Nuada before leaving.

#

Nuada soon was laying where Crevan had, though with less clothing. He traced her Tattoo, smiling.

"...You chose a beautiful pattern." He said. "An apple, the blade Zeriel and a gull feather...all of bramble."

She smiled, Reaching to trace the knot-work on his side.

"Yes, but I let the magick decide. It was as much a surprise to me."

He reached to pull her in for a kiss, umming at the hunger she expressed.

"...not enough of your fox." He said, pulling back.

"Umm...I found a few spots to nibble on." She said. "To give the spies a thrill..."

"If the reactions and rumors are an indication...it is working."

She snuggled against him.

"Tell me what you will do with him..."

"I never thought you a voyeur..."

He laughed softly. "No, I mean when you go back to your freehold..."

"Keep the illusion until the formal bonding rite." She said. "Enjoy him..."

He held her against him, sighing. She was being honest, but this was more complicated then the illusion they were giving. As she had said, there were pieces missing.

"...The council is pushing for me set you aside." He said.

"As they have for the last twenty years..." She said. "And if you must..."

"...They are using the fact that you brought your "Lover" to court."

She frowned, She did care for the sage. She did not want him hurt by this anymore than he had been.

"Double standard..." She said. "You could have a thousand, and yet I bring one..."

"True..." He said softly. "...what shall we drink when he vexes you and you come to my solar to brood."

She let out a snort of laughter. "Crab apple cider..."

He laughed, moving her to sit astride.


	16. In the queen's name

Pen was sitting by the fire when Crevan returned from his meeting at the table. It had taken subtle asking to find his brothers at the castle. He shed the outer layers that kept him warm in the drafty tower room where they met and on the walk afterward. He was a bit surprised to see her there.

"...I would have thought you with his majesty tonight." He said. "Or making plans for us to return to the freehold..."

"We leave tomorrow." She said. "...and I wanted a bit of time with you. Out of bed."

He had to smile at that, sitting opposite her.

"...Tell me of Tir Na Lia." She said.

He stretched a bit. "...so my lady wishes a story like her children."

She laughed. "No, I want to know of the place I would have lived..."

She got up and came to sit in his lap, he put his arms around her.

"...There is nothing in this world that would rival it. I had quarters in one of the temples, overlooking the river, near tor Zareil. It was the most serene place. When Ciri chose exile with me to my world...we lived in the tower, two of our children were born there." he sighed. "...I knew she was not happy there, she would open portals to her world and be gone for months at a time. Our youngest was just learning to talk when she asked to dissolve our bond."

She remembered what Regis had said about a distance between them. He pulled her close, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted her to be happy...so I agreed." He said. "We lived together after that, but it was not the same. We would go to Corvo Blanco in the summer, that stopped after Geralt died. She would go to see Yen alone, then Yennifer was gone. It was not until the world she knew was gone that she stopped going. It was bright and sunny on the day she passed the vale, I held her hand to the end."

She reached up to wipe away a tear sliding down his cheek. He leaned his cheek into her palm.

"Today was the anniversary by the Aen Elle calendar." He said. "I needed a walk after the table...It is still hard..." He swallowed. "...I was a mess for a long while after. I will ask you do not leave me tonight.."

She knew he would have asked one of his brothers of the table but he was asking her. She leaned up and kissed him in answer.

#

Clothing lead from the hearth to the bed, til two bodies, slid against each other. There would be no illusion tonight. She was on top, her body moving, giving. He let her pin him, arching to her movement. Then the rhythm changed, urgent as he turned to put her beneath him.

"Forgive me..." He whispered thrusting hard.

Her nails drew scratches down his back and sides, but he could not stop. She wrapped herself around him to hold him in place, meeting his thrusts with her own. Release came and went, he only slowed to build up again.

#

Twice more release came, on the second was he spent. He looked down, at first he thought he'd hurt her. He tried to pull back, only to find her legs still locked about him. He let himself fall and lay with her hands stroking down his back over sweat-slick skin. The scratches stung, a reminder he had been rough. He let her roll him so she could lay close. Sleep came, wrapped in the arms of his queen.

#

Crevan woke to find the bed empty but the sounds from the bathing room said Pen was awake. He rolled out of bed, heading in that direction. Out of the shadows, he was tackled to the ground and some device applied to his skin and the sound of static as his muscles ceased up. A hood was thrown over his head and his wrists bound.

"Crevan..." Pen called.

The assailants hurried out of the room, carrying the sage out with them.

#

Pen came out of the bath, shocked to find Crevan gone. His clothes were still present, and she knew he did not parade around naked. She searched the suite and solar. Finding no trace she raised the alarm, sending guards scrambling to look for her companion. He was found nowhere in the castle either, a clear sign he had been taken. She knew exactly who would stoop that low.

#

Jareth frowned when he was quite abruptly summoned to the High Court that morning. He had not expected to be asked to play envoy. Pen had some idea who had taken the sage from the castle. That in itself was a high crime, add stealing a member of the court. They weren't going to see daylight at any time in the next century or more.

"...You know this favor isn't for free." Jareth said.

"What do you want, goblin king..."

Jareth grinned, she was well aware of who he had come as to Court.

"Simple...an alliance, a betrothal..." He said as he conjured up a bubble. "My son to your daughter..."

"Which son, you have several," Nuada said.

"Toby...they are of an age," Jareth said, showing a picture of the boy in the bubble. "...and a performance, Brin has wanted to hear you sing again."

"Easily done..." Pen said as she signed the parchment.

Jareth smirked, "...I'll be bringing Ludo..."

Pen smiled, she liked the creature.

#

Crevan felt dumped like a sack of potatoes upon the cold floor. He heard the chain attached to the shackles around his wrists. The hood was yanked away and Ge'els stood there, frowning at him. The other Aen Elle must have thought he was rescuing him.

"...Caught naked, in the bed of a human." Ge'els said. "...You've slipped Crevan."

"...In the bed of my queen." He corrected the Viceroy.

"Yes, the human is High queen." Ge'els said. "All the more disgraceful...if Lara could see you."

He kept his composure, the bastard had been pricking him with Lara's name for centuries.

"Or perhaps I should say Cirirella..."

He sneered at the Viceroy.

"I wonder if your human queen will come for you...or will she abandon you as Cirirella did..."

Crevan was about to lunge at him as close as the chains would allow.

#

There was a commotion out in the corridor, one of the riders flew threw the door to slam against the stone wall, sliding down to land in a heap. Something that stood near eight feet tall and covered in hair strode in shaking off the guards like water.

"...Not so rough Ludo." Jareth said as he entered, all black leather and flamboyance. "We want the place still standing. I have come in the name of the High Queen..."

"Who are you, what right..."

Jareth ignored the contempt in Ge'els voice, he liked the Aen Elle even less than the Sidhe did.

"I am Jareth, king of the goblins..." He said. "and As sovereign of the Labyrinth I have leave to work in the High queen's name..."

Crevan blinked, that male ruled the Labyrinth. He'd met Jareth earlier at the mid-winter ball but seeing him this way was a bit of a shock. The shackles fell away and he was able to cast on his clothing, now feeling a little less at a disadvantage. Jareth held out a parchment, the royal order for Crevan's return.

"Lord Crevan would you be so kind as to show your left palm," Jareth asked. "I wish to show the Viceroy proof you belong to the High Queen."

Crevan showed the still healing slash on his left hand, made with a silver blade it would be a few more days before it healed.

"A blood oath..." Jareth said. "...given three days past."

Ge'els stood there in shock.

"...with my blood and my body," Crevan said. "I made oaths to my new sovereigns..."

The viceroy had not thought Crevan would take oaths to the High court let alone a human queen. The mark in Crevan's palm said he'd been mistaken and underestimated his one-time ally.

"...The carriage to take you back to the Royal seat is waiting outside, one of my men will escort you." Jareth said. "I have a bit to finish up here..."

Crevan looked back for a moment and what he glimpsed gave him a reminder of why the other Sidhe lords did not piss off the Goblin King.

#

Pen was waiting when he was returned to the castle. She embraced him holding him tightly. He held her close for a few moments. He looked at her, knowing she'd paid for his freedom with something precious.

"...What was the price of my freedom? I know men like the Goblin king do no favors without payment."

"A betrothal." She said. "My daughter to his son." She smiled. "He won't hurt Ge'els...much."

"I know now why it is wise to be in his good graces..." Crevan said. "That thing I saw..."

Pen had to laugh, she'd met the Labyrinth spirit a long time ago and had liked the mercurial entity.

"Brin..." She said. "the Labyrinth's living Spirit. She is as mischievous as her king, and can be just as vicious." She smiled. "...I'll have to introduce you properly later...when both she and Jareth are settled down."

"What was the spirit showing Ge'els..."

"Most likely what happened to the last Monarch who pissed him off." Pen said. "...they are still picking up the bones..."

He remembered what she had said, she had seen the conflict.

"I think I'd like a bath and breakfast..." He said.

Pen pointed the way, he'd get both inside the castle.


	17. Plans, whispers and setbacks

Bathed and fed, Crevan was sitting in the Solar with the three monarchs. Jareth as himself looked very different from the male he'd seen in leathers. Nuada was not happy, nor was Pen.

"They managed to get into the castle...I want to know how." Pen said. "...and what were they doing with a taser..."

Nuada looked over at Jareth. The goblin king paused in his pacing.

"...I wasn't able to get that out of him." Jareth said. "Near pissed his pants when Brin showed him the oublet and had ludo growl..."

Pen let a smile play on her lips, The hairy creature was in the nursery playing with the children, quite happily.

"...I did get the impression that Ge'els does not think much humans, let alone those who..." He looked at Crevan. "Take them as mates..."

"That we know, he wishes the Court of thorns disbanded..."

"He would have to go through every merchant, craftier and Singer to do that...and I know you allow humans guns in the freehold, to remind the Fey and Sidhe that it isn't just our world either."

"Ge'els has found that out. As many as twelve to eighteen riders have been felled in the raids. His healers are in worse shape from having to handle the silver and lead...They will have to tap the Aen Saevherne at the manse..."

Pen had known when the humans had started striking back, and most of the Surgeons were accompanied when on the road now.

"...Most see the knowledge they are gaining is a means to an end." Crevan spoke up. "...Give them the choice of to which end they use it." He looked at all three Monarchs. "...you will have a mass exodus or an army..."

Crevan would know this being an Aen Saevherne himself. He was sure there would be an army.

"And you as their general?" Nuada asked, more harshly than he intended.

Crevan straightened up, there were still a few things they had to iron out about him being Lord of the court. How he and Nuada interacted was one of them.

"...I did not mean that as harsh as it sounded." Nuada said. "...I am pissed they got into the castle, let alone took one of the court."

Jareth turned, was the High King apologizing.

"...We need no divide in the High Court...it may be used as a wedge to shatter our peace."

"I will ask Rhi what she has found out, and we have a few places that forget Bards use their ears too." Pen said. "Aiden will keep his open."

"...I have a few goblins who like to hide in the shadows, and have enough intelligence to relay simple messages." Jareth said. "I can loan you a few, no strings."

There were nods of agreement, they needed all the tools at their disposal.

#

The whisper began in the manse, the court was no longer safe and to stay was to fight for it. To use the knowledge gained to prevent its fall and enslavement. It was a full-blown statement by the time it got to the Freehold. Careful listening from the Singers in the tavern and the Court spies told who would stay and who would fight.

"...Ninety percent." Aiden said, having been summoned to Pen's office. "At last count."

"There is a petition to allow a second gunsmith into the freehold," Crevan said. "...but I have turned them down, we've had to confiscate several from the drunken patrons at the Orb-weaver..."

Pen let herself smile, "And our guests?"

"One in four are staying, It appears Lord Crevan isn't the only sage tired of the bullshit spouted by their Viceroy," Aethen said. "...We even had a Navigator ask to stay, his reasoning is that it would be good to know where the manse is vulnerable to them."

Crevan nodded, he could plot them and open a few but that took the time they probably would not have.

"...We've received messages from the House of the Gull." Aethen continued. "Basically saying they will stand with us."

Crevan frowned, "Yet they will not say..."

"...They have hidden for more than a thousand years." Pen said. "I do not think they ever had the intention of revealing themselves, but the return forced their hand." She frowned. "...Lara knew what she was doing, hiding her child here."

"...The House of the Swallow wishes to visit once again." Aethen said. "It seems Lord Cirdan liked Rhi's attentions and has inquired after her."

"...Thinking with the wrong head?" Pen asked. "He would not be the first..."

"No, he wishes to enroll his younger sibling into the School, a quite gifted from what we have gathered," Aethen said. "...The visit is to tour the grounds."

Dain knocked on the door frame with his cane, something had been found in the archive and whatever it was it could not wait.

#

The Diary looked like it had been written specifically to inform, to tell a truth. Whoever had written it wanted it found at this moment. That level said Guild master status. Pen skimmed it and did not know the handwriting.

"...Regis doesn't know where it came from, and considering its age the writer could not have known about you..." Dain said. "...It said for the Songbird, only Atar calls you that."

"Whoever wrote it knew how to get the attention of the searcher..." Pen said looking over a few pages. "...There are coordance, like locations."

Crevan looked them over, shivering. The memory of that sharpened and he began rubbing his thigh.

"You know these..."

"...Sadly, yes..." He rose. "I will have to bow out of this, for now." he let out a breath. "Ask the young navigator for help, I cannot be a part of it."

They watched Crevan walkout.

#

The sage walked and kept walking until he was in the center of the gardens. He leaned against a tree and puked. He did not need this, the sensations of the blots sinking into his back the taste of the potion that had purged the poison from his blood. He didn't want to remember any of it. A dark time had followed until Ciri had found him again. She had dragged him halfway across the world, it had been a long winter among the Aen Sidhe he had gotten control of the demon. The all too short time in Corvo Blanca.

"...I don't want to remember..." He whispered. "...Please, I don't want to remember."

The opening of a portal and the touch of a Unicorn horn. Pain, nausea as he fell to his knees. Inside his mind, he began screaming and did not think he would stop.

"You will remember it all, fox..." Said a voice. "...the price for your past, the price for your life."

The unicorn was gone by the time Pen and the small search party found him.

#

Pen frowned at the healer when they got Crevan back to the manse. He'd kept asking not to be left alone. Regis set a pair of watchers on him. It appeared some type of mental trauma had happened, enough to make him fear that he would seek out a fix. The healers had him sedated in addition to the watchers.

"...I would recommend quiet." The healer said. "...and a pause in his duties."

She frowned, he had been healing. This seemed another setback.

"Anything else?"

"No," The healer said. "...Just give him a bit of space to talk."

Pen nodded, She would give the fox all he needed to come back to her.


	18. Conversations and crab apple cider

By some pull, Pen began reading the Diary. Its words were written by someone present but detached from the events. She knew the names within, their stories as told by others. She always came back to the concordant, asking the young navigator if he could plot them. He said yes, but in no direct route.

"...You know I can only send four with you, outside of the navigator." Nuada said, snuggled with her in the window seat. "And we now know how he knew to ask for your court."

"Yes, that small of a party will be enough according to the diary." She said. "...all that matters we are there to move them from the hunt's notice for a little while."

"...You will have to keep Crevan away from Avallac'h, your physicists say that their meeting would nuke half the Continent."

"Yes, I have taken that into account." She said. "And Crevan has asked me to find a thread for him...I know where to look."

"Thus the Crab apple cider..." He teased. "...I didn't know you could make this..."

"Yes, whatever apples are available." She said.

He held her. "Are you going to keep sharing your bed with him through this?"

It was an honest question since a lot of things still needed to be straightened out to delineate between when she was the queen and when she was Lady Thorn. Both males were possessive, almost unnervingly so.

"I do not know if I should." She said. "I care for him, and he is a skilled lover...but I need you to be level headed too..."

"I could arrange a sandwich..." He said.

She laughed. "...I don't think he's your type."

Nuada laughed. "...I do not think he'd mind as long as you are the filling."

She snuggled into him.

"...I should get the preparations done." She said. "But I still..."

"Don't trust what you cannot verify." He sighed. "First rule of being a good leader..."

She leaned close, resting her head against him. There was so much to do.

#

Crevan sat in the solar, Lara's necklace in his hand. He had pondered the same question as Pen, was it wise to let her keep sharing his bed. The nightmares had awakened him since the discovery, he didn't want her to see him that way. He had agreed they should sleep alone until all was resolved. He feared to lose her, as he had lost Lara. That was a fool's thought, one that kept ringing in his head. He played with the setting, wishing for a simple answer.

It felt so much like after Ciri died, the nightmares, the cravings for the poison that had destroyed so much of his life. He had not known what it was until he'd gone begging to the unicorns. His soul was rotting, had been since Lara. His obsession with her blood had started it, he was more intense than the other sages. For the little while he'd had Ciri, his children it had stopped.

"...It is never an easy choice." Nuada said as he came to sit at the table. "To accept when the cure is placed in front of you yet cannot see it."

He turned to look at his King, from the single golden amber eye to the lines that none so young of his race should have.

"...The healers said you had this condition as well."

"Yes. I know what it is doing to you...what it did."

He set the necklace down and rubbed his arm, where a patch of skin he'd peeled away was now whole and branches twined with bramble.

"My obsession with destroying humans started it. It took my defeat at the hands of a red demon and my sister's death to trigger its onset. I near starved myself," He looked at his hands. "Smashed every object around me, it did not help that my enemy had me blinded and tucked away in Jareth's kingdom. Fate brought Pen back into my life...the road was rocky to say the least."

"Back into your life?" Crevan asked. "She wasn't always..."

Nuada shook his head, they had been pushed together and pulled apart for near twenty years.

"...I traveled, from fey enclave to Fey enclave...I could not stand the city where my father's court was." He said. "I was a fool and went up against poachers with guns...I was granted a year in an enclave that had humans as well...The Muinn...I did not know that it had been planned, not being shot, but my meeting of a dark-haired, green-eyed girl." He rubbed a spot on his chest, beneath his heart. "I had met her before, in the market...she ran into me, literately."

It was intriguing to hear the king speak of Pen, of the woman fate, said they had to share.

"She was young..."

"Yes, Twelve summers when I met her in the market. She ran into me hard enough to bruise. She cut her cheek on my armor..." He smiled. "She was near eighteen and a handsbreadth beneath my heart when I saw her again. How ironic that seems almost two decades on." He said. "...We conceived our first child in that enclave, in a barren field on Sovan."

Crevan laughed softly, remembering where he and Ciri had conceived their son. He thought the squirrel leader was going to have a fit over finding them naked in the storage shed.

"It took a very long road, war and a mad queen..." he said. "She broke her voice and life...Fought for me, near died to teach me a lesson. After so much pain, I let her go to live her life, then decided she would be my queen."

"Knowing how much she avoids being prim and proper that must have went over well..."

"Like a cockatrice in a mirror..." Nuada said. "...The twins were born and we reached a compromise, and I found the value of walking among my people now and again."

"Then I came," Crevan said. "I know well how well my being her lover goes over with you..."

Nuada knew the sage would bring that up, not understanding that he'd encouraged Pen to make that step.

"...You've talked to Aethen." He said. "Yes, If it had not been explained to me I would have gutted him, I still could have." He looked at Crevan. "But you ask of the Soul rot, such intimacy is one cure...the other I will not let her do. As I said, she broke her life and her voice."

Crevan sighed. "...I do not want her to see me like I was, a twitching mess..."

"She is a healer mostly now." He said. "She's seen worse..."

"It is still a good idea that my bed remains empty until this is resolved." he said.

Nuada rose, "...Dinner is soon, and the lord of the court should be with his lady..." He smiled. "Because tonight the queen will be with her king..."

Crevan smiled. "I'll be there..."

Nuada left him to think over what he said.

#

Pen was looking over the diary to see what she needed to bring. Crevan appeared and closed the tome. He wanted an answer, one only she could give. He appeared angry, something she expected on some level.

"...What is the other way to heal the Soul Rot." He asked.

She frowned, Nuada would have mentioned it but not in full. He most likely did not want Crevan to ask of it. She would say as much as needed.

"...I would sing, channel my power through my voice." She said. "...I would not be able to talk for some time..."

He frowned, "...I see."

"No. When I did it last, I was near voiceless for over a month..." She said. "I broke my voice, it has never been the same..." She stood. "...He would not let me do that, and I agree, it was too high a price.

He set his hands down on the desk, as if to steady himself.

"...Has this all been a lie."

There it was, the actual question he wanted answering. Did she love him, was it worth to give what of his heart he had left.

"No." She moved around the desk and behind him. "I do care for you, and have enjoyed you."

She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. He straightened in her grasp.

"...I want..."

She held him tighter, he'd hesitated to say the words, give her the endearment she'd heard so often in her dreams.

"Say it..." She said. "Say what I am to you..."

She felt him tense, he could not say it even if the soul had so many times.

"I can not...As queen you will need your head clear, as Lady thorn you will need to keep whatever secrets from me in the days to come."

"...Crevan." She said softly. "My fox..."

He pulled away from her embrace, turning to face her.

"...I should go before I do something foolish."

He stepped past her and out the door.


	19. Preparations for Council

Nuada half expected what he found, Pen in the window seat. He had brought the wine this time, Sweet mead, to share.

"...I half expect you here nowadays." He said taking up his usual spot, her body against his own.

"Do I brood that predictably?"

"As of late." He said. "...He went and asked, didn't he."

He poured two glasses and gave one to her.

"Yes. I explained the best and the most direct way I could." She said. "...like any good advisor, he reminded me of my duty."

Nuada had to smirk at that.

"...He is right, though" She continued. "As queen, I cannot have my head filled with my lover, and as Lady Thorn, I cannot tell him everything..."

He made a soft noise, tracing the bramble ink on her arm.

"...Want to go hide in the freehold tomorrow?"

It was her turn to smirk, "That does sound like a good idea. Play hide and seek with our guards?"

"No, just be out among our people." He said. "I need a break from the headache the viceroy is being about the lands we are granting them...and the crimes they have committed."

He held her, looking out the window at the stars.

"...What does the Diary say of what happens to them."

That was a curious question. One he would have asked as King if the Diary had been made public.

"...Ciri becomes a witcher." She said. "Crevan...the rot starts to manifest." She took a sip of her wine. "...it was not pleasant reading."

"...his own demons?" He asked, knowing the rot would have driven the other male to a lot of self-destructive behaviors outside of his own

"And then some." She said. "...If he wishes to talk to me of that time, then he will, otherwise I will leave him to tell those of the table." She took another sip. "...I think I'll ask him if he desires to study, learn of the world beyond."

"...and he has not already?"

"Means to an end..." She reminded him. "He has seen no end to learning of the world beyond our courts."

"We will have to change that...The grand council is going to meet, to iron out our little problems and as lord of the Court of thorns..."

She frowned. "He will have to be present. I had forgotten about the Grand Council..."

"...the Aen Elle have been a distraction." He said. "One that does Fey or Sidhe no favors."

"How long do we have?"

"A few weeks, the human kingdoms wish this done quickly."

She let out a breath, another problem to solve.

"I'll talk to him in the morning..."

Nuada nodded behind her, "...So you are staying the night."

"Yes, I don't want to go back just yet, and its dark."

He smiled an easy excuse. He pulled her closer, knowing trouble was coming.

Crevan was frowning when Regis pulled him into the library to a pile of books. He knew some of the texts, he'd read them after being promised to Lara. Pen was taking notes from one of the tomes, pausing to cross-reference some item.

"...Ash and thorn..." She swore. "...There should be a notation on the creation of titles."

She looked up to see them.

"...Creation of titles?" Crevan asked. "...For whatever reason."

"I have to present the proclamations of Making you, lord. The High Court recognizes you, but I still must present you to the minor courts and the human ones..."

Regis coughed. "...It means a headache, I still remember Lochain when he had to petition the court for your title. Considering Singers do not carry them. It's what has made the relationship between her and the High court so thorny..."

"...And I have not liked Nobility with a passion since." She said. "Normally. I was granted a coronet to make the union with Nuada palatable..." She sighed. "...The Grand Council will want the documentation as well."

"I had forgotten, the Court is hosting this year," Regis said. "I will make sure they do not wander too much."

Crevan frowned as Regis ghosted into the stacks and returned with the tome Pen needed.

"...Heraldry." He said. "I think there is something on titles in the archives as well."

She pointed to the seat beside her. "...You should study...the protocols are different for the council than the court."

"I take it there will be less plight words said of my position."

"Yes, and we already have the Royal council wanting Nuada to set me aside for a Sidhe female." She smiled. "They have been pushing since I was made queen..."

He watched her work.

"...has the decision troubled you?"

She looked up, "...which one."

He paused, realizing she had made several in the last few days.

"...me."

She paused. "...A lot of decisions trouble me." She reached to touch his cheek. "You are not one of them..."

"...Would that my lady always say so." He said, leaning into her touch.

"We need to study, I still must go to the Royal seat and talk to the heralds there."

He moved from her touch to pick up one of the tomes to begin reading.

Regis was lighting the lamps and turning on the solar lights when Crevan rose from the table, Pen had gone off a few hours ago for the Royal seat to confer with the heralds there.

"There is a meeting tonight," Regis said. "...I'm just setting up for my assistants."

"I think I do need to talk to my brothers." He said. "A lot before the council..."

"You will not be the only one, a lot of things come in during the Grand Council," Regis said. "...the common demons are just icing..."

Crevan shuddered, "...that is frightening."

"...We go nowhere alone, even to the Orb-weaver." He said. "Tin runs a clean place, and has a royal writ, but a few slip under the radar as always."

"So all have watchers..."

"We will hand out assignments at the table tonight. We look out for our own." He said. "Our healer brother will be on duty at the Garrison. Since you are most likely to be with Pen for most things, I'll ask one of the thorns."

Crevan stretched, "...Should go get food beforehand."

"Yes, I'll see you there..."

He watched Regis ghost toward his quarters somewhere in the vast space.


	20. Nowhere alone

Crevan decided a bit of an extra walk would do good after the table. He found himself in a sculpted Alcove in the hedge. He knew it well enough, he and Ciri had sat there. He sat now, letting the cold marble sink past his clothing. It took him a few moments to realize he was not alone. He rose to leave.

"...Don't, I don't mind the company."

Torch Light showed him An Aen Elle, eyes as cyan as his own and hair the color of cooled ash. They sat in silence for a short while.

"Cannot sleep?"

"No, was meeting with a few friends and thought a walk after would be good," Crevan said. "I was stopping to enjoy the stars..."

"...I've seen you about, with Lady DeRosin."

Crevan turned, only nobles called Pen by DeRosin, most of the manse and freehold used lady Thorn or simply Lady Pen. He frowned, he wasn't going to talk of her to this Aen Elle.

"I see you do know her."

He felt something sharp but had thought it just the cold.

"Yes." He rose. "And I do not discuss her with strangers..."

The Aen Elle snarled, his face twisted in an unnatural way.

"A human whore...that is all she is, she got lucky."

Crevan began a gesture to transport himself away, then burning sharp sang along his nerves.

"...you should have inspected the bench when you sat down..." The Aen Elle said, holding up a slender needle. "...I wonder what the Venom will do to one of our kind, already damaged."

The kick to the ribs felled him to his knees, the pain intensified.

"It will only take a few more moments, and all you'll be able to do is breathe...and I'll-"

Fog surrounded the Aen Elle and blood spurted from his throat.

"I told you sage, we go nowhere alone..." Regis' voice came from the mists. "...help is coming."

Regis drank, then threw the body to the ground.

All Crevan could feel was pain, even the slight movement of the litter that carried him back to the manse was like being set on fire. His fingers were twitching, and the tick in his face had gone rapid, both adding to the burning pain. He could not scream, as his assailant had said, all he could do was breathe.

"...Some kind of paralytic." Came the healer's voice. "We'll get a look at the needle and tell you in a few hours."

Pen had come out from somewhere during the long trek back, the healer was talking to her. Her hand lay over one of his own, but he would endure that pain.

"...Whoever did this."

"...We are trying to track how the assailant got in. and he didn't taste like an elf."

He somehow found that funny, but it was Regis. The vampire would know the difference. He turned his eyes, Pen was in night-clothes. No gown, but soft trousers and tunic. The realization that she wore sleeping gowns for him touched someplace long-lost.

"...polymorph?"

"A good question, We'll find your answers..."

He faded out, the healer had given something to dull the constant burn.

When he woke, Pen was still sitting at his side, but Nuada was there as well. The king was not happy.

"...Rose venom," He said. "I thought no one could get close to that rose."

"Someone did, and we were lucky that Aethen was able to bargain the antidote."

He turned his head, but everything felt stiff but did not burn.

"...How long..." He managed.

"...A day and a few hours," Pen answered. "...you got a good dose of the venom from the Rosa Carnivora. Whoever thought of using that..."

"Will not see daylight for a century," Nuada said. "I might even consider execution, no one calls my wife a whore..."

Regis must have followed him, to make sure it had just been a walk and a bit of stargazing.

"You'll feel stiff for a few days." Pen said.

"For one who has never experience it, you are using an understatement," Nuada said. "But yes, you'll feel like you've been encased in stone."

He tried to lever himself up, strong hands helped him to sit. Pillows propped behind him to keep him in that position.

"...You'll be tired for a few days as well." Pen said. "...It means you won't be able to attend the Grand Council."

~a blessing and a Curse~ He thought.

"...It also means Dain has to come back to the freehold. He won't like that."

"No, I know he won't." She said. "but I need a second for the council."

"You going to enter one of the contests, it is always impressive when you do," Nuada asked.

"I've thought about it, to remind them that my blades are still sharp." She said. "...I"m needed elsewhere, you two should talk."

She was gone before either could protest.

Crevan wanted to hang his head on his hands, but that thought was much too tiring. Nuada moved to look out the window. They shared silence for a short time.

"...It isn't a good idea to anger her, is it." Crevan said.

"No, not when it is someone she cares for," Nuada said. "...and She places you firmly in that category. Has for a while now."

He watched the king as more silence followed.

"We should talk about...our arrangements," Crevan said. "Draw the lines that cannot be crossed..."

"...That is the rub isn't it." Nuada turned around. "Bound twice over. She cares, and will break everything she's built for us."

"Ge'els will know that...that is the danger, he is righteous." Crevan frowned. "...It is why he has gone after her court, and now me. He doesn't think her scary enough to fear her..."

"Also the freehold is the largest tract of land not controlled by the Crown. I was generous with my queen." He smirked. "and it is a reminder of the cities that fell." He said. "And she is also a marchioness and a Duchess, though most forget about that little detail including her."

"Another thing that will stick in..." He yawned. "the Aen Elle court's craw."

"You will need your strength, I will leave you to your watchers..." Nuada said.

Crevan dozed off soon after Nuada left.


	21. and this happened

Something unexpected...

* * *

Crevan found annoyance in the stretches Pen insisted he do to stretch out his muscles. He was very much reminded that he'd neglected his maintaining of his body. He seemed to be sorer than he'd started after each session.

"...The point of this is?" He asked, laying on his back after she'd hip thrown him for the twentieth time.

"Flexibility..." She said. "one style will lock you in, knowing several will give you a chance to adapt."

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and rolled to pin her.

"And you were not paying attention."

She leaned up for a quick kiss and then had him pined and swatted him on the side of the head.

"...wench." He said and turned to pin her again.

She brought her knee up as he came down, he rolled off groaning. She sprang to her feet.

"No cup.." She said. "Tisk tisk...Your opponent isn't going to play by the "rules". I've ended up in more bar fights than duels..."

"...Don't break your toys." Nuada said as he came in. "I'll not agree to replace them..."

It took Crevan a few minutes to stand and limp to the bench to sit. The double meaning of what Nuada had said very clear.

"She went for the low blow didn't she..." Nuada said as he stretched. "...she'll use that until you learn to block or get protection from it." He grinned. "I'm just faster..."

"After I punched him..." She said, pulling out her practice weapons. "...ready to dance?"

Nuada grinned and adjusted a few things before picking up his shortened lance.

They made each other work for the blows they landed, ending with the tip of pen's blade under her chin, his was pointed at her leg. She would have taken him out, but not without paying for it. Crevan was surprised, if Ge'els could see this he'd back off. Pen was a sword dancer, control and grace.

"...Picking your targets again." Nuada asked, looking down her blade at her. "Good..."

She withdrew, sheathing the blades into their nested form.

"I've had enough of a workout." She said. "I need to complete a few things for the grand Council...one of you come find me if I'm not out in an hour..."

She headed off to the baths, both watched her not sure if it was an invitation or a tease.

"...Tease." Nuada said. "...Come on, the hot water will feel good."

Crevan got to his feet, groaning. Yes, the hot water would feel good.

Pen was finishing up actually washing when they arrived to do their own. She slid into one of the larger tubs and leaned to watch them.

"Milady sees something she likes..." Nuada asked as he soaped up.

"A lot of things..." Pen said. "...and a perfect view."

Nuada grinned as he took out his plaits to wash his hair. Crevan thought the same, noticing his hair was getting longer and needed to be trimmed again. The sage finished first, walking over to the tub. Pen looked up a wide grin on her face.

"An even better view..." She said, making room so he could get in.

He found the seat to sit just beneath the water, letting the heat soak in. The slight slosh said Nuada had gotten in. Pen was sitting beside him, the king on the other side.

"...Tomorrow we argue..." Pen said.

"Are you going to enter one of the contests?" Nuada asked.

"I had thought of it when you asked last, but I'll let Dain remind them the Singers were not always benevolent this time round."

"...You will have to defend your choice." Crevan said, opening one eye to look at the lover's knot on Pen's shoulder. "...This last incident says even my own people will have a problem with the Court of thorns."

"I think it is more that Ge'els in his righteousness does not think this fits you."

"I could have said no, to the oath and to my lady's bed." He said, turning enough to kiss the tattoo. "...but even you have said that there are times you cannot protect her."

"Says the male who would have been king." Nuada said., tracing the bramble at her hip. "but true..."

Crevan pulled Pen into his lap, smirking up at Nuada.

"..Now, pray why this..."

"Milady was very naughty...trying to kick my jewels across the sally..." Crevan said, holding her in place and sliding his hands up to her breasts. "I do think my lady deserves a..."

"A time out..." Nuada laughed softly and leaned to kiss her, as Crevan nibbled on her shoulder.

To say Pen was more than frustrated when the bath ended was an understatement.

Both looked like cats gotten into the cream for the duration of dinner. Pen became very aware of the two of them after she had tucked the twins in. It seemed they wanted to finish what they started.

Two sets of hands undressed her, each taking care not to rush. Soon a bed welcomed three bodies, touch, and pleasure. Male sounds of contentment as two pressed the third between them. Pen didn't know which way to turn, to touch and arouse. Both guided, touching her with warmth. Release became a near afterthought, but it came and she was left feeling like liquid between them.

Pen woke in the morning sandwiched between two bodies, both looking down at her as she slept. She could feel they were both aroused, and clearly neither was going to move enough for her to get up.

"Good morning, sleepy one," Crevan said.

She tried to wiggle out from between them, they pressed closer. She said some choice words and continued to wiggle.

"...She's grumpy before she gets her coffee."

Crevan frowned. "That foul brew..."

"...I would agree, but it does improve her temper."

"Which you'll both get a taste of if you don't let me up to go to the bathroom..."

Knowing his lady better, Nuada rolled away so she could relieve herself. A servant came in with a pot of tea and one of coffee. They said nothing and departed.

"...I could get used to this..." Crevan said. "...when all is done."

Pen returned and prepared her coffee, the mug was warm. She looked at Nuada and smirked.

"...Nice and warm." She said as she climbed back in and set the cup in Crevan's crotch.

The sage jumped, and again when she did it again between sips.

"...Hum. Fire in the forging..." Nuada teased until she pressed the still-warm cup to his. "One blade at a time my lady..."

She teased them both as she finished her coffee.

"...We will need to get dressed," She said and bounded away again.

Crevan frowned, remembering he had said he'd not to share her bed. No one had said anything of when she was in the King's. He rolled out and gathered up his clothing. Nuada stopped him.

"Crevan, this will not happen often," Nuada said.

"I know, it will carry me through." He said, then looked to where Pen was making another cup. "...Save some honey for tea..."

Nuada quietly dressed and joined them at the table for breakfast.


	22. of Rules and Old regrets

Nuada talks to Aethen on relationships and Crevan remembers the She-elf who made his relationship with Ciri difficult.

* * *

Nuada settled himself in the window seat, seeing why Pen came here to contemplate thorny subjects. Crevan was becoming a very thorny subject, he almost regretted urging Pen to take him as her lover. The night before had been an adventure he was not sure he could repeat and not strangle the other male afterward. The Jealousy he'd felt with her bonding to Aethen seemed a dim annoyance now. He looked to see a mug dangled in front of him.

"...I thought I'd find you in her favorite spot to brood." Aethen said. "... it's a good spot."

He took the mug, he could smell cider. He had to grin, Pen had said she'd be drinking crab apple cider if she was dealing with Crevan.

"It's pear..." He said. "I couldn't find the green apple..."

He looked at the Night elf, he looked as exhausted as he felt.

"You've had a relationship like this..."

Athen nodded, "Once upon a time, I was even married."

He moved so he was sitting opposite, he did not often talk of the relationship that had led him to Tindel.

"...It takes work and communication. Both of which I did not put forth. It took Alissa's leaving to make me realize what a dick I'd been. To be fair she was not happy living in a tavern. I recovered enough to put forth the effort with Tindel. Us taking a third isn't off the table, but we both realize it will take the effort and a lot of talks will have to be had." He took a drink of the mug he had. "...And the jealousy is normal, it says you have reservations that need to be talked of."

"...She asked you to come to talk to me?"

He smiled, he'd been watching this dance since it had begun. The bonds tugging on his own to Pen.

"No. I'm bonded to her too, remember," Aethen said. "I know from the jumble of feelings she's keeping bottled she never expected to have another bond let alone as soul-deep as the one to you." He studied Nuada. "...I have been jealous of you at times, so I know it stings. I heard about last night since there was a meeting at the table and he wasn't there..."

"Regis was watching..." Nuada said, horrified.

"No, I think so. He'd need brain bleach if he caught sight of your pale ass..." Aethen said. "He didn't need to reach the room, you were loud..." He smiled. "The vampire informed me as a curtsy, as Captain of her personal guard."

"Says the man who hears a mouse fart halfway across the castle..." Nuada said and took a swig out of his mug. "...last night just sort of happened. Started teasing her in the bath...along with a bit of kiss and nibble. I'm still figuring out how the three of us fit into place..."

"Pen ended up the creamy center," Aethen teased. "Then I'd call it good..." He sighed. "Kidding aside, You need to talk...iron out what the rules are."

"I am very aware of the need for rules. Talking about them is another matter...I do not know where to begin..."

"For a start, don't go all angst and menace..." Aethen said. "...that may get you what you want from the council, but it is an awful way to have a relationship...and remember he's a noble too. You are both aware of how the court will view your arrangement." He looked into his mug. "...They can be simple as you want to know when they are together or not, to who picks out her jewelry and picks her undergarments. The later can be fun, and have the other guess..."

Nuada smiled, yes that idea sounded fun.

"You like that idea," Aethen said, seeing his smile. "We tried it for a week, forfeit left me with blue balls. I don't recommend using that rule very often." He sighed. "...rules will not always curb the jealousy, and one can fall more for one than the other." He took a swig from his mug. "There are pitfalls that you cannot foresee as well."

"That is what I worry about." He said. "That what we have built will end in ruin. I made a vow that she would never have to break herself again for anything..."

"I am well aware of that." Aethen said. "or else you would not have agreed to me." He took another drink. "She had him give the oath of blood and then of his body." He looked into his mug. "The Thorn archive mentioned that it happened that way twice prior...both in times of war."

Nuada frowned, remembering he'd sliced the night elf's face open for the royal mark. He knew war was coming.

"You feel it too... it's coming."

"Yes, and knowing how much the humans wish to break our hold upon the world." He fiddled with his mug. "Its why my cousins have little to do with the Sidhe or humans anymore."

Nuada took a drink, considered the other elephant in the room.

"The mission the Diary has asked of her..."

Aethen wondered when the king would bring that up. Pen had conferred a bit with him on the matter.

"That...She did consult with me on a few things."

"How long?"

"A week. She requested two thorns in addition to the four you are sending and the navigator." He said. "...Medical supplies, blankets, litterers, three silver and iron-tipped bolts." He finished off the mug. "She also requested a copy of Crevan's traveling clothes, in our colors of course."

"...Her crossbow." Nuada said. "And she does not want to be identified."

"It could be one of the Riders could recognize her...to know who helped them," Aethen said. "We have a long memory, and if she was identified as helping what the Aen Elle would consider fugitives..."

"That could mean trouble...with the Grand Council and the Aen Elle..." Nuada frowned. "...and with our relationship."

"Is it also she is going off to rescue the male who will be her lover?" Aethen said.

Nuada finished his mug, the grand council would be starting in a few hours.

"I do not know, but I'll take your advice and talk to her." He stood. "...We will need to keep an eye on both Crevan and the Aen Elle..."

"Easily done for one and not so much for the other," Aethen said. "...come on, let's get ready...she'll need the three of us."

Nuada stretched, he'd return here in the days that followed.

Crevan looked down at the circlet that marked him as Lord of the Court of Thorns on the stand before him. He had taken the oath, first by blood to the high court, then by his body to Lady Thorn. He had taken it without thought, only action. He wondered what Ciri would have said, no doubt stalked off in a jealous huff. That brought up the memory of the She-elf. He should have thrown her out on her ass when he'd found Ciri or at least after he'd bedded his swallow. The jealous shrew had made his task all the more troublesome, it had taken weeks to gain he trust back. His hand trembled thinking of it, he'd not gotten the twitches under control until well after opening the Gate for Ciri. They returned afterward when he was stressed, or high out of his mind.

"...Lord Crevan...it's time."

He lifted the circlet to rest on his bow as an attendant made sure it would not slip down. He looked at the Male in the mirror, then closed his eyes as he turned away to join the guards in the hall.

Pen was waiting for him, a similar circlet on her brow. An indication of the part she would play for the Grand Council. He offered his arm, She took it. He looked at her, she must have talked to a female of the Ane Elle her hair was done up as a lady of that court. She'd done it for him, a sign that she stood for his honor as he did for hers. The only indication that she was queen was the brooch on her shoulder, that of the Royal house. He leaned down and was greeted with a soft kiss.

"...My lady looks the part tonight." He said. "The last I saw you as such was when you sang at the welcome feast..."

"His majesty chose my clothing tonight...and said he would relinquish his bed to us if you could guess the color of my undergarments."

That caught him a bit off guard. A game to occupy his mind, he took a pointed look down her bodice, no sign there. There were other ways to find out, and he hoped an opportunity presented itself.

"He is most wicked..." Crevan said as they approached the doors to the grand hall.

Pen's only answer was a smile.


	23. Memories and a puzzle to solve

The chatter in the hall stopped when Pen and Crevan were announced. Many craned around to get a look at the Lord of the Court of thorns. The whispers were already rife that she'd cuckolded the king at mid-winter and had raised the other male to the rank of Lord to cover it up. It felt somewhat like Jareth's court all over again. She had endured those whispers, she would endure these. Crevan led her to the queen's seat and took the seat beside her. She turned to see Rhiannon on Nuada's other side.

Pen let herself have a small smile at the sight of her Spy Mistress playing "mistress" to the king again. She reached under the table for Crevan's hand and squeezed gently. He returned her squeeze and tried to make a conversation with the lord on his other side, who happened to be of the Ane Elle court. The whispers grew louder when the human delegation came in. It seemed she and Crevan were the main topic of gossip.

#

Nuada pried her fingers from the eating dagger, quietly reminding her that this was the Grand Council and the repercussions would get messy. Crevan had her other hand so she could not slide the stiletto out of her sleeve. For Crevan, this was a lesson on why Pen usually went to court functions as the Guild head or Lady thorn rather than as Queen.

"...Perhaps my lady and I should go for a walk." Crevan offered. "...It is stuffy in here."

Pen agreed, an excuse to get out before she threw something at the haughty bitch that was loudly insulting her and the Court of thorns.

They were well away from the hall when Pen stopped in her stride. She hated Court and politics. Crevan took her in his arms and held her in place. She leaned into the embrace.

"...I usually have a thicker skin." She said. "...I have a lot to think of."

She could see he did not want to be out in the open, there were enough rumors.

"There is an alcove little ways up, enough for two."

they continued on, the alcove was perfect.

"I take it you and Nuada trysted here." He said maneuvering her to sit on his lap.

She smiled settling herself.

"Yes, had to be quiet too..."

He looked and realized despite the bit of shelter the hall was very public.

"...Perhaps my lady and I will do the same one day." He promised. "...for now I have a puzzle to solve..."

He maneuvered her to sit facing him the skirts were making it a bit difficult. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He ran his hands up her thighs, feeling wisp of fabric on her hips. She shivered, he had good hands.

"Lacy..." He said. "...delicate."

"Expensive..." She reminded him.

He smiled. "...yes, I'll try not to damage them once I find out their color..."

Getting nothing but a wiggly woman on his lap, Crevan moved up to feel around her bodice.

"The same down this way..." He said, pushing aside the fabric on her shoulder to look for straps. "blue..."

"Exact color..." She said. "Or else you forfeit me for the night."

"Night blue..." He said and dipped his head to kiss between her breasts. "...And I guess one of his majesty's favorite colors...but we will simply sleep tonight. I wish to keep my promise until this is done."

"...It is because you had Ciri then." She said. "You do not wish to dishonor that memory."

He nodded. "...we were not lovers yet, nor really much. I do not know what I will do to see her again, though I know I shouldn't..."

"Tell me of where you bedded her first..."

A chance to tell a "story" to her and have a reason why they were sitting there.

He held her against him. "The time of the end...before Geralt defeated Imlerith. She slaughtered the crones. I came to her call, she wasn't innocent but the final step needed to be taken. She told me, I was the one she chose. She told me again and again..." He said. "We carried on but were not lovers. I think you humans would have called it hooking up..."

She laughed. "...Yes, I think that is an appropriate term."

"I lied to Geralt, refused to tell him my feelings." He smirked. "I was more worried that he'd use his sword when he found out I was...hem..trysting with Ciri." He leaned back against the wall, still holding her. "I knew she'd follow the path once she had fulfilled the prophecy, I had not realized how that would affect me..."

"...What did he do when you did tell him?"

He laughed. "Yen took care of that, a moat. High summer and neck-deep in Foul muck, on the other side of Boclair. I stomped to the nearest tavern, ordered an ale. Spat most of it out to clear the taste of Shit from my tongue. I then stomped back to the Vineyard. Ciri found it amusing, I did not. I threatened to portal Yen to somewhere that matched her demeanor..."

"And..."

"Another moat, I don't think I smelled anything other than shit for a month. Between that and Geralt dragging me from bed at the crack of dawn. I had gone through training once already thank you." He sighed. "...it was peaceful there. I came to miss it."

She found that a bit amusing, trying to imagine him covered from head to toe in muck, the only thing visible the vibrant blue she was looking into now.

"Every summer...?" She prompted. "You, Ciri and the children..."

"Yes, despite our distance...I watched my children run Feral, and got to feel like we were a family still for a little while." He listened for a few minutes. "...it was hard for Ciri to watch the world she knew disappear."

She remembered the "modern" world falling in the last war.

"...Not as hard for me, but I can understand."

He'd near forgotten she'd seen two wars between humans and Sidhe and a third lay on the horizon.

"What was it like for you, when you met Nuada..."

"Which time." She said. "...I was still an apprentice when I first met him. I wasn't afraid of him, I found him fascinating. I didn't know why then. I collided hard enough for the edge of his armor to bruise my face. Lochain once said the mark was imprinted on my soul as well."

"...am I the same, I fascinate you."

"...more than that." She said. "I am in awe of you. Of how hard you have fought, of how far you've come."

She kissed him, sliding her tongue against his. He responded, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened before they parted.

"...A little kiss and nibble..." He teased. "...My lady is being naughty again."

She smiled. "We should head back, we will need to have at least one dance."

"...I thought we were having one already..." He said.

She shimmied off his lap and adjusted her clothing. He looked down, groaning. She pulled him to his feet, pulling him close.

"We need to see if we are still the subject of gossip or someone else has taken the spotlight..."

He let out a sigh, "Do I have to gloat that I guessed..."

Pen pulled him back toward the hall laughing.


	24. Sleep and Special places

Nuada watched Pen return with Crevan, both a bit ruffled. He let a smile tug at his lips, as they moved into the dance. He had already danced with Rhiannon, sparking a bit of gossip that he had not cared about being Cuckolded as he already had a mistress. The conflicting gossip would give a smokescreen so Pen could disappear and carry out her mission.

"...You allow a trader in your court." The Aen Elle delegate said.

"To you perhaps," Nuada said, trying to sound bord. "...he has done nothing to warrant that in my court..."

"He has bedded your queen, cuckolded you, claimed your land."

"The Court of thorns is not mine but belongs to House DeRosin. By the old law, my queen can take lovers as she wishes. I have done the same," He reached over to bring Rhi's hand to his lips. "...I'm sure she shall tire of him soon. Thus I tolerate it."

He wasn't going to tell the Aen Elle that the queen had never taken a lover before, and Crevan was something more than a lover or would be. A second dance, this one a bit more lively.

"...when he puts a blade in your back."

"His head will meet the floor followed by his body," Nuada said. "He has taken his blood oath to my court, to my queen and to me."

Nuada rose and took Rhiannon's hand. "Let us dance..."

Rhiannon let the king whirl her out on the dance floor.

The dancing wound down, Rhiannon was off to the side with Pen. The news of various delegates distracted her from the gossip. She knew several would use the rumors to push their agendas, demand sanctions. She was also watching Crevan to talk to members of the house of the swallow.

"...You certainly know how to shake things up." Rhiannon said in a low tone. "...Bets are out about long he'll have his balls and a bounty on his head."

"...I have heard for diamonds." She said.

"...Emeralds." Rhiannon said. "We've taken out at least three who have attempted..."

"Three...a new record."

"One was about to sneak up on your little walk..."

Pen frowned. "...they would have gotten my stiletto..."

"We were neater." She said. "You should make an exit, his majesty and I will follow shortly...Aiden has cleared the rooms."

Pen nodded and went to retrieve Crevan from his kinsmen.

Pen had divested herself of the finery by the time Rhi and Nuada came to the room. She hadn't taken off her dress yet but was sitting leaning up against Crevan. Rhiannon left via the solar door, intending to loop back and meet with Aiden.

"Night blue..." Crevan said when Rhi had left.

Nuada grump-ed, "Lucky guess..."

"Shall I expect to be guessing various shades..."

Nuada frowned. "...don't press your luck."

Pen stood and went to divest herself of her dress, and get into night-clothes. She came back in a night-gown of delicate blue.

"...I've not seen that before." Nuada said. "and you don't normally wear them..."

She smiled "Something special..."

Crevan stripped-down, folding his clothes neatly. Nuada went to do the same, sleep sounded like a good idea.

When he returned, Crevan was already snuggled against Pen's back beneath the covers. She was on top, reading what looked like her favorite book. She smiled at him and went back to her book. He got in, the bed big enough they all could stretch out. Pen finished reading and snuggled down to sleep.

Pen slipped from bed before dawn, she had a few things to prepare. She began inspecting her gear. The mission the diary asked would be spanning worlds, she had to be sure her gear would work in all of them, thus being slightly archaic with her weapon. She made sure her clothing could not be identified. Crevan found her preparing.

"...soon?"

"...a few hours." She said. "I know you know what will happen."

He put his arms around her. "...I had to protect her. I do not regret that."

"Nor should you, she let us set the clock back on the frost..." She said softly. "This will be hard, not to fall for you, to tell you."

"I will know in some ways when I see Deir and Nod, I will see Lara," He said. "...be kind to her, and tell her of the gift I will give her."

"You expect me to be jealous." She turned in his arms. "...I'm not, I know what a divided heart looks like. Do you want me to arrange so you can see Ciri..."

He pulled back slightly, he desperately wanted to say yes. That would only make what was before him all the more difficult.

"Ask me again after you find the thread for me..." He said. "I still must deal with what Lara chose, the lie she told." He sighed. "and how I feel about that lie. This has been a distraction, one I needed."

She thought a moment, there was someplace special she wanted to show him.

"There is one place I want you to come with me...a place we Singers have held in trust." She said. "Get dressed, we can go and be back before I must prepare to leave..."

He left for his own quarters and returned to find Pen ready to travel as well.

"...It is not far..."

He followed her out of the room to the stables.

She brought him to a cave he knew, he'd painted the images on the walls. He pressed the hidden latch, surprising Pen. His smile was worth the trip.

"...I painted the images..." He said. "Garelt suggested I add something...I obliged."

She blinked, well considering how arrogant he'd been at that time. It also explained a few things.

"That explains the dicks..."

He laughed as they stepped in, stopping in front of Lara's statue..

"...You don't come here often."

"No, I come about twice a year. We laid Lochain to rest here, and one of my children is laid here."

"You have four..." He said.

"Five, between Tam and Dain," she said. "I made a sacrifice, it wasn't until later I found the child wasn't viable, a heart defect. I come to clean both graves."

He followed her to Lochain's grave and the small stone beside it. He watched her tend the smaller grave.

"Boy or a girl?"

"I did not ask, as all I felt is the loss." She said. "considering, most likely a boy..."

"...Ciri and I only had one boy." He said. "I didn't know who was more stubborn..."

She smiled "From the way you say it I can guess."

"...Cirdan is his grandson." Crevan sighed. "He likes the Court of thorns, I'd say he likes Rhiannon better."

"He will be disappointed, Aiden is her life partner." She finished cleaning. "...Grant me luck, Lochain..."

"You ask luck of the dead?"

"Only of Lochain," She said. "...He died defending me and my children."

She rose up, dusting off her trousers. She stopped in front of Lara's statue.

"...Watch over us all." She said, touching the base. "We need to go now..."

Crevan nodded, he would have to come back to talk to Lara when he came to full terms with what she had done to protect their child.


	25. Tussle and after rescue

They returned to find the manse up in arms, Pen had told no one she and Crevan were going to the Graveyard. Nuada was less than pleased to have woken up alone. He had searched the whole manse for her.

"...That was a stupid move." He said, getting the two of them into the solar. "...They could have used the opportunity to attack both of you."

"I needed to see Lochain before I do this..." Pen said. "I did not think a quick jaunt would upset you."

"You did not think..." He growled.

Not liking the way Nuada was fuming he stepped to defend Pen.

"I am equally responsible." Crevan said. "I agreed to go."

Nuada frowned, his patience tested beyond measure in the last weeks with the Aen Elle and other factions he snapped at the Sage.

"You, Lord Crevan. Are rapidly becoming a thorn in my side..." Nuada hissed. "...I will not play this game any longer."

The blow was sift, drawing blood. Crevan stumbled back and fell. Anger, cold and clear crept across Crevan's face and he launched himself at Nuada. No magick, only brute strength. The table splintered, sending dishes and liquids flying. An opening and the both found themselves facing the point of Pen's blades. Nuada knew he'd fucked up, Crevan looked up the blade at her with disbelief.

"Enough..." She said, standing between them. "...Just enough."

Nuada wiped the blood from his mouth, Crevan spat his to the floor as he levered up to his feet.

"As my lady wishes..." Crevan said and marched out into his own quarters.

"Go..." Nuada said. "Do what you must..."

Pen walked out, her heart torn in two.

Aethen went to find her, knowing she'd avoid her usual spot. He hoped she wasn't out hitting trees. He found her in the temple, her gear before her. She was asking the luck of the gods for this mission.

"...I expected one of them," She said, lighting a bit of incense. "but I know neither will apologize or beg."

He lit some as well, looking up at the face of the goddess of night and death.

"...You also know neither will be happy until you return." He said. "...I told him to talk, apparently that means with his fists."

"Crevan could have fried him...but went bare knuckle instead."

"Ya, you don't waste power on the stupid..." Aethen said. "Both are sporting some interesting bruises. The sage can hold his own..."

"He was a Red rider long before he was a sage..." Pen said. "...I do not know how to sort this out..."

"You and Crevan are still new, it will create feelings you haven't felt in a while."

"I'm beginning to understand how Nuada felt, torn between two loves..." She said. "Especially since I never intended to feel it with anyone else."

"...Nor did I." He turned to her. "...I hold a bond too. I feel the conflict, the pain."

She looked into Athen's violet eyes.

"Help me dress...my dark star."

Aethen smiled, here in the temple dressing her would be a sacred act to the goddess.

Aethen's hands worked the ties on her clothing, pushing it back off her shoulders to pool at her feet. He knelt, kissing her navel and untied her trousers, his fingers brushing the small cluster of black stars on her thigh. He traced the bramble knots with gentle fingers, pulling energy up through them. His hands traveled upward, cupping her breasts before cupping her cheeks to kiss her. She poured every ounce of her frustration into the kiss, as he moved to lay her on the ground. The contact was brief, He pulled away to divest himself of his tunic, her hands moving over his skin. He laid his head on her shoulder, reminded of the price he'd pay if it went any further. She lay there stroking his skin.

He rose, clearly affected. He pulled her up, pressing her against him. He lifted her to sit on the altar, returning to kiss her keeping her hands away from the ties of his own trousers. Her hands moved up and down his back, into his waist band to cup his ass. He pulled back, looking down. He picked up the first piece of her clothing she was going to wear, sliding over her head. He stood her up long enough to put on the trousers, all between kisses. He knelt to tie the sashes, and fasten the belts.

She stood before him, an echo of the male she was going to rescue save in shades of red and black. He pulled the mantle over her shoulders, fastening it with the blackened ring broaches and a garnet brooch. A last kiss, lingering. He knew why she was doing this, not for the mission or some blessing. Without Ciri or Crevan the House of the Swallow would not exist, and an Ally lost. Whoever had written the diary, knew what to say to spark her motives.

"...We will return to the manse now." She said. "And gather our little band."

He pulled on his tunic, nodding.

#

_A few hours later..._

Pen sent word to Nuada and Crevan of her return, saying she'd be in the Orb-Weaver if they needed her. She was on her third cider when a mug was plunked in front of her.

"...Water, drink it."

She looked up to see Nuada, dressed in simple clothes, a bruise a deep crimson on his jaw. It said that He and Crevan had not stopped their "talk" after she had left.

"...When I'm drunk enough."

"Now..." He said. "And food..."

Tindel brought a bowl of stew and a thick piece of buttered bread.

"...fuck off." She hissed, in no mood to talk to him or anyone else.

He slammed his hand on the table, making the bowl jump and spill.

"Stubborn wench..."

"You are one to talk of stubborn..."

He stopped realizing what she'd seen in her journey, and the condition of the two she rescued.

"...I do not wish to argue." He said. "...and its enough you came here to hide."

"I"m not hiding, I'm getting drunk...difference."

"...and neglecting a charge." He said. "...Eat something at least."

She stood and threw the mug of water in his face before heading toward the back where Tindel and Aethen kept rooms.


End file.
